Slytherin's Girl: Year One
by Rusty14
Summary: Melody H.R.M. Winchester was dropped on the Winchester's step 10 years ago, now she goes to Hogwarts with her undeveloped powers & secrets that she doesn't know about. With being a Slytherin will her secrets come unraveled that her family tried so desperately tried to keep hidden? Will she & Harry find out who they really are to each other? Suck with summary hope story's better RR.
1. Beginning & Diagon Alley

**_DISCLAIMER_****: I don't own Harry Potter but I'm trying to read the books, as I've seen the movies too many times -,-' hope you enjoy and that it's okay :)**

**And yes the girl's family is off a show my favorite, so I don't own anyone except the girl.**

**Name: Slytherin's Girl: Year One**

**Book: Harry Potter**

**Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

**Chapter rating: K**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance**

**Pairing(s)**

**OC/Draco**

**OC/Blaise**

**_Summary_****:** Melody H.R.M. Winchester was dropped on the Winchester's step 10 years ago, now she goes to Hogwarts with her undeveloped powers & secrets that she doesn't know about. With being a Slytherin will her secrets come unraveled that her family tried so desperately tried to keep hidden? Will she & Harry find out who they really are to each other? Suck with summary hope story's better RR.

**Melody's Appearance: famous dud DOT com / 25365 - kate - bosworth A T image kate - bosworth - 0 6 DOT jpg DOT ht ml (appearance will be explained later on if this doesn't work you can just look up Kate Bosworth)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Beginning &amp; Diagon Alley<span>

"Why are you separating them Albus? They're stronger together." A woman dressed in a green emerald robe and a hat walking alongside an older man who carried a purple bundle in his arms.

"Because, they should grow apart from each other, to see what happens professor" Albus said as he gently placed the infant down.

"But she gave her life to protect them, why leave this one here with this family?" McGonagall said as she watched the little one move a bit before fully going to sleep.

"We know they'll protect her if they have too, now let's go before she wakes up." Albus said.

The door opened to show a boy about 6 opened the door, "Daddy, come here" the boy called up to the man who jogged down the stairs.

"Dean what is it you're gonna wake your sib… lings" he stopped as soon as his eyes fell upon the small infant girl with a tuff of blonde hair who woke up seeing them.

10 Years Later

"Mel, come on Hun we need to go." A girl called out into the room with a python in a cage.

"Yeah Em I'm coming" A girl with waist-length blonde hair, came down the stairs, she had a scar on the left side of her neck, wearing a white t-shirt and dark denim skirt and white tennis shoes**(A/N: one of my friends dress this way she's really cute I have to say ^,^)**

"Alright ready runt?" Emma asked placing her hand on the girl's head.

"I'm no longer the runt here" Melody complained pushing the girl's hand off.

"You'll always be the runt to me kid" Emma said smiling as Melody tackled the 3rd year girl who laughed as the two started wrestling in the living room.

"And the fight begins with a nice tackle from our future first year girl against our 3rd year champ" their elder brother said as he walked down the stairs with his parents and three other kids.

"One kick to the gut and Mel's off being covered by Em who pins her." John said as he and Mary came down the stairs laughing as they saw their daughters wrestle along with their two sons and daughter who were laughing and cheering their girl on.

"Okay everybody we got a train to catch along with getting all your stuff" Mary said as Dean and Sam pulled the girls up, Dean hoisted Melody on his back, Jessica smiled as she wrapped her arm around Emma's shoulders who smiled.

* * *

><p>The kids laughed as they walked around the stores with their parents laughing about random things they did during the school shopping.<p>

"Hey Sweetheart let's go get your robes" Dean replied as he steered Melody towards Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions.

"Okay Dean" Melody walked along side Dean as their parents gave them money for the stuff they would get.

Madam Malkin smiled when she saw Dean and Melody. "Dean hello dear, and who is this little one?" Madam Malkin asked as she started a measuring tape with Dean.

"My little sister, Melody, she's starting this year, and we're hoping for the family house, right Sweetheart?" Dean asked as Madam Malkin pushed him to a stand as she helped Melody up on hers.

"Yeah, hope to get in the house too" Melody smiled to him.

After getting all the measurements done for Dean who kept making cracks about first years till Malkin wacked him on the head with her hand shutting him up.

"Alright Sweetheart let's hope you're not as difficult as your siblings" Malkin hoped gaining a chuckle from the girl.

"You're first year?" A boy asked with sleeked platinum blonde hair standing on a pedestal next to her, "going to Hogwarts?"

Melody nodded, "yeah, you?" The boy nodded.

"Yeah my Father is buying my supplies and my Mother is looking at my books, maybe I can get them to go look at brooms later, can't believe first years aren't allowed a broom, I might be able to smuggle one in later. Was that your brother or something?" He started but asked about Dean who had left to get her something.

"Yeah, he's my older brother, one of them" Melody said as Malkin weaved around the boy.

"How many siblings do you have?" The boy asked.

"Four, two older brothers and two older sisters, but I have a younger brother who's only about eight" the boy's mouth fell open at the information given to him causing her to laugh. "Yeah I've got a big family don't I?"

"Well your parents must love kids to have six, I'm Draco by the way" Draco held out his hand, Melody smiled and took it.

"Melody, but actually they're not my real family; they found me on their doorstep ten years ago after you-know-who vanished. But they still treat me as their own" Melody said as Malkin started on her measurements.

"Oh I'm sorry about that" Draco said as Malkin gave him his robes that she made.

"Here you go dear, that'll be 12 knuts, and just let me finish her up too" Malkin said as Draco nodded.

"I'll see you at school hopefully in the same house. Do you know what house you'll be in?" Draco asked her before leaving.

Melody smiled as she looked at him through the mirrors. "Slytherin, you?" Draco smiled and nodded leaving when a blonde man stood by the door waiting for him.

Malkin patted the girls' back telling her to get off. Hopping down carefully, Malkin went to get the other robes the same length for her as she waited.

"Um hello?" A boy called out causing Melody to turn to him.

"Hi Madam Malkin will be right back she's just finishing my robes for me" Melody said as the boy nodded.

"I'm-I'm Harry, Harry Potter" Harry held out his hand to Melody who thought for a moment.

"Melody Winchester, nice to meet you" Melody reached her hand out to shake his.

"Here you are dear, your robes and that'll be 12 Knuts. Also mind telling Sam, Jessica and Emma that they need their robes fixed if you can" Malkin said as Melody nodded.

Walking out she almost ran into a large man, "oh please excuse me" Melody said as the man looked down at her.

"Oh that's alright, well you're a tad small so I didn't see yea, well that's like most people I know." The man laughed as Melody smiled.

"Hagrid?" Dean came over with his girlfriend Jo Singer and Sam's girlfriend Ruby Harvelle **(Supernatural: 2nd body)**

"Dean, Jo, Ruby how'd yer summer go?" Hagrid asked seeing the three Slytherins there.

"Ours were great how was yours and how's Fang?" Jo asked the big man who chuckled full heartily.

"Great we're getting some new Hippogriffs in. Fang? Well Fang is Fang the great coward," that caused a laugh out of everyone.

"Oh this is my baby sis Melody, Melody this is Hagrid" Dean said smiling.

"The gamekeeper at Hogwarts?" Melody asked remembering the stories her brothers and sisters told her.

"The very same" Sam said as he and the others came over, Bobby and Ellen Singer were with them.

Ellen smiled, "hey sweetie" she came over and hugged Melody who smiled and hugged her back.

"Well, I look forward to 'aving yer at 'ogwarts, little one" **(I tried getting his speech right) **Hagrid said as he smiled, Melody smiled back.

"Thank you Hagrid, hope to see you soon" Hagrid gently patted her head.

"Good to see you again Hagrid" John smiled as did the other three parents.

* * *

><p>"So now all Mel needs is her wand right dad?" Sam asked his father who nodded.<p>

"Okay let's go runt" Emma said laughing as Melody growled.

Heading over to the wandmaker's shop, Melody entered and examined everything first. Noticing a humongous mess of wand boxes and papers.

"Hello? Mr. Ollivander?" Ruby called out.

A man came out from an aisle "Ah Miss. Harvell, I certainly hope you don't need your wand replaced" Ollivander requested nervous.

"No sir, Melody Winchester needs her wand, it's her first year" Emma smiled causing Ollivander to smile as well.

"Alright Miss. Winchester let me examine your wand arm," measuring the arm Ollivander went to the boxes. "Try this one; Oak, Dragon Heartstring 10 inches."

Taking the wand, Melody waved it causing the boxes on their left to fly out. Melody jumped and placed the wand up on the desk quickly.

"Nope not that one." Ollivander placed the wand in its box and put it up. "How about this one it's Ash, Kelpie main, 7 ½ inches" Melody took it and a glass shattered before she could completely wave it. "I'm afraid not. You have a peculiar aura that most wands do not want to go with, no matter it just takes time" Ollivander smiled as Melody sighed.

Ruby smiled and rubbed Melody's back, "don't think much of it, I went through three wands before mine chose me" Ruby chuckled as Ollivander smiled.

Jo came over too "I went through six"

"Four" Dean chuckled.

"Five" Sam replied.

"Somehow eight" John said chuckling with the kids and wandmaker.

"Yes I was quick to cover if I had too" Ollivander laughed as he noticed something. A mark on Melody's neck. "Child where did that mark come from?" He asked placing the box of a wand he grabbed down.

Melody thought for a moment, "I don't remember. I just know that I had it for as long as I can remember." Ollivander looked to John who nodded.

"Well try this one, its Willow, Unicorn Hair at 10 ¾ inches" Melody flinched when the wand was handed to her. But nothing happened; when the wand touched her fingers it warmed them.

Ollivander smiled "there we go, Unicorn Hair bonds to its first owner and will stay loyal to them. Willow wood is very uncommon wood that is used with a healing power. I hope you never have to need it replaced." Ollivander smiled as John placed 10 galleons on the counter, "have a good first year Melody."

Walking out John looked to Ollivander who nodded.

"Alright I've got a present for you Melody" Emma said as she steered her sister to a store. It was a pet store, "pick your pet sis." Emma smiled as they all came in.

Melody was shocked, "you serious?" Emma smiled to her.

"It's a thing we do, Dad and Mum bought my first pet for me, than I did for Sammy."

"Then I for Jess-" Sam interrupted.

"And I for Em" Jessica smiled.

"Now I for you" Emma smiled to Melody who gave a smile.

"Um, okay, I don't know what to pick" Melody replied. When she was nine, an aunt of hers gave her a baby falcon which made everyone fear for their pets at first. She planned on taking Silver Wings with her.

"Um I'll take a cat." Melody suggested.

The shop keeper smiled, "alright, this way" she lead the child to the back past where there was a fenced in area with kittens playing. "We have Kneazles who are intelligent, they become heavy as they get older and are commented to look like a lion up close, or a regular cat." The shop keeper said smiling as kittens bowled each other over to be pet by Melody.

"They're so cute!" She cooed over the bunch. But one caught her eye a small black one who hissed at its siblings when they ran to close to it. "That one reminds me of my Mum's cat Devil" the shop keeper saw which cat she meant.

"Poor thing he's the last of his litter but he hisses at anyone who tries to pet him" The shop keeper sighed sadly as she pet the other kittens.

"Is he just a regular cat?" Melody had never heard of such an upset cat not ever her mum's.

"Well actually he's part Kneazle but mostly cat. Why?" The shop keeper asked.

Melody thought for a moment, "do you mind if I get him?" The shop keeper nodded and watched as she knelt down in front of the kitten. "Come here honey" the kitten looked at her then came up to her batting at her rosary that was around her neck.

"I'll take him. And I'll name you Hellion" **(A/N: named after my own kitten, I was debating on having him as a girl) **Melody said as she picked the kitten up who batted at her nose.

The shop keeper chuckled, "appropriate name" she mumbled getting up. Melody laughed gently while going with the lady over to her family, Mary was the first to react to the kitten.

"Oh what a cute kitten" she allowed the kitten to bat at her fingers with his large paws.

"Some big ass paws he has" Dean said about to look, but Hellion hissed and swiped, claws extended, Dean quickly withdrew his hand glaring at it.

"He's also part Kneazle" Dean replied with an 'ah' still glaring.

"Alright let's go" John said as he pat Hellion's head causing him to purr in his master's arms. "Okay we're all done so we can go home" John said as Emma paid for Hellion. John pulled out an old hat that everyone grabbed.

Appearing home, Silver Wings flew to her mistress' shoulder leaning down to Hellion who woke up and climbed up to sniff the falcon.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to split this in two chapters sorry everyone, but I still hope you guys enjoy the story.<strong>

**Hellion: w w w DOT warren photo graphic DOT co DOT uk / 36583 – fluffy – black – kitten – 9 – weeks – old – standing – with – tail – erect**

_**~Rusty14~**_


	2. Hogwarts ExpressSorting Hat

**_DISCLAIMER_****: Chapter One**

**Name: Slytherin's Girl: Year One**

**Book: Harry Potter**

**Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

**Chapter rating: K**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance**

**Pairing(s)**

**OC/Draco**

**OC/Blaise**

**_Summary_****:** Melody H.R.M. Winchester was dropped on the Winchester's step 10 years ago, now she goes to Hogwarts with her undeveloped powers & secrets that she doesn't know about. With being a Slytherin will her secrets come unraveled that her family tried so desperately tried to keep hidden? Will she & Harry find out who they really are to each other? Suck with summary hope story's better RR.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two: Hogwarts Express &amp; Sorting Hat<span>

Spending the last week she had to pack, Melody was ready as they had all trunks and bags all together.

"Alright let's go everyone" Mary said as she held Adam's hand. John pulled out the hat again and told everyone that Mary and Adam were aparating while they used a portkey.

Arriving at the train station they all started looking for platform 9 ¾. Finding the gate and going through Adam felt nervous clinging to Dean's hand they all walked to the train.

Melody helped by handing her luggage to a man who nodded to her. She hugged her dad who kissed the top of her head, hugging her mum who was starting to cry as she finished hugging her children.

"All of you write as soon as you can." Mary said as Adam latched onto his sister before she moved to leave.

"When can I get to go?" Adam asked his siblings who each hugged him bye.

"You're eight Adam in three years you'll be able to go trust me I had to wait three years as well" Melody said as Adam sighed before nodding.

"Look out for each other, do well in your studies. And _no_ giving Filch a hard time again" looking at Emma and Dean who winced.

"The Weasley twins we're the ones who came up with it. We just executed it for them" Dean tried to explain as Sam scoffed.

"And yet you, Em and Jo we're the only ones to get in trouble" Sam said as the Singers and Harvelles came up with their daughters.

"Hey we wouldn't of sold them out it was a brilliant plan, just didn't expect Madam Hooch to come by at the time" Jo said as her mother smacked her on the head.

"Alright kids go the train's leaving soon" John said as he sighed.

"Okay and don't worry, we'll help Mel when we can" Sam said as the older kids started leaving.

"Be careful Melody" Mary said watching the girl she raised leave.

"Yeah Mum, love you guys I'll write as soon as I can" Melody said as she left having Hellion in his cage and Silver Wings as well in her own.

"Up we go" Dean said as he helped his sister in the train quickly hopping in behind her. "Alright Rug-Rat we have to go up there, see yea later kay?" Dean said as Melody nodded and found an empty compartment.

Sitting down with Hellion in her lap purring like a motor as Silver Wings was perched on her cage.

"Hey there." A voice called out getting Melody's attention. Turning she saw the boy from the robe store.

"Draco Malfoy, what a surprise" Melody smiled as the boy chuckled.

"Mind?" He pointed in the seat across from her.

"Go ahead" Melody replied as she continued to pet Hellion who had been watching Draco move around.

He noticed the cat staring at him, "well who're you?" He asked the feline who perked up when he realized that he was talking to him.

"His name's Hellion, my sister got him for me" Melody said as Hellion continued to watch them.

Draco nodded stretching his hand out before Melody could warn him, but all Hellion did was sniff his fingers allowing the boy to pet him.

"So far only my dad and mum could pet him, he hisses and spites at everyone else who tries, even my older brother" Melody laughed gently.

Draco smiled "maybe he just wants to be the only male near you" they laughed as they continued to talk to each other about stuff and what Hogwarts will be like for their first year.

"Hey we're almost to Hogwarts" Ruby came in and spotted Draco immediately. "Well who's this?" She asked Melody who smirked.

"My friend Draco, is something the matter Ruby? I thought only Sam or Dean would be like this" Melody said as she and Draco got up to get their robes.

Ruby smirked, "Sam asked me to come get you so you would be with an older student as you might've gotten lost in the crowds but I guess not" Ruby said still smirking.

Melody seeing Draco getting a little more nervous at Ruby eyeing him like a predator with prey quickly said, "how would I get lost it's a train, and besides I have Draco with me we'll be fine, right Draco?" Melody said as Draco nodded.

"Yeah I'll look out for her, don't worry ma'am" Draco said actually looking like he was scared of Ruby who's eyes sharped instantly.

"Very well, I'll make sure we find you both after the train stops, better get ready before all the other students get out" Ruby said leaving with a stern look.

"The only woman I actually been slightly scared of was my mother when she was in a bad mood" Draco said as they made their way down the aisle to the changing rooms.

"Rubes? Oh you don't have to worry about her, what women you'll have to worry about _here_ would be my sisters, and of course my brothers" Melody said as they went into separate changing rooms.

Melody quickly got ready and saw Draco do the same. Talking on the way back she bumped into two boys, one with red hair and the other the boy she meet at the robe shop.

"Oh hey Melody" Harry said smiling to her.

"Hey Harry, hi I'm Melody Winchester" Melody held her hand out to the red head who slightly glared at her.

"Ron Weasley" he said briefly shaking her hand.

"Fred and George's younger brother my brother and sister told me about them, well nice meeting you, see you at the sorting" Melody said as Draco discretely tugged on her sleeve.

Ron nodded as Harry smiled again leaving. Melody looked to Draco who glared at the retreating figures.

"What's the matter Draco? Do you know them?" Seeing him shake his head at first but said this.

"Actually I know of the Weasley he's another pure-blood" Draco said as he opened the door for Melody who thanked him.

"Pure-blood? Wow not many left" Melody said feeling upset that she didn't know of her status.

"You okay?" He asked seeing the look.

Melody nodded, "yeah, it's just I don't know my status or who my real family is, it's just a little troubling" Melody said.

"It'll be okay I'm sure a teacher can find out something about you" Draco said trying to give her comfort.

"Rug-Rat" Sam's voice said as the door opened as a light brown haired boy who spotted Draco immediately. "Well who're you?" Sam asked.

Melody face palmed groaning, "this is my friend Draco" Melody said as Sam nodded.

"Well come on both of you we should go before everyone else gets out" Sam said as they got up, Melody making sure Hellion and Silver Wings were in their cages that were closed and latched right, than fallowed Sam who came up to another boy with darker brown hair who was with two blond haired girls and the girl, Ruby, all standing together.

"This him?" Dean asked nodding to Draco who stopped instantly before Melody got him to come forward.

Sam nodded, "guys" Ruby started before the doors opened as kids piled out and they saw a large castle.

"Wow" Melody said as they came to Hagrid, "hey Hagrid" Hagrid smiled.

"Well 'ello there Melody" he said giving her a bright smile. "All first years in the boats, fist years over here!" He called as two other boys came over. "Four to a boat" he added.

"This is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Boys this is Melody Winchester" Draco introduced them.

"Hey Rug-Rat we'll catch you at sorting" Dean said as they gave a hug goodbye to her.

"Nice meeting you Malfoy" Sam said as Draco nodded.

The four first years got in the boat Crabbe went first and helped Melody in the boat "I hate boats" Melody said as Draco got in with the boys' help and made sure Goyle got in okay.

"Why?" Goyle asked.

"I've just always hated boats, could never like the idea of not swimming if I was in water, it's weird I know" Melody said as the boys thought about it. Everyone there saw the castle get closer Melody smirked.

Once they docked Hagrid got out, followed by the students. Goyle got out first and helped Draco out than Melody as she and Goyle helped Crabbe out.

"Alright and here you are Professor" Hagrid stopped in front of a stern looking woman with a tight greying bun on top of her head and glasses sitting right on the tip of her nose, looking down on the kids.

"Thank you Hagrid" the large man left as they were following her.

"I believe she's Professor McGonagall, head of the Gryffindors, teaches Transfiguration I think" Melody said quietly as they followed her. Draco looked at her with curiosity.

"How can you tell Mel?" Draco asked as Crabbe and Goyle got closer to listen as well.

"Brother and sisters have her class two of them are always getting into trouble with her" Melody said as they walked into the castle.

"Now pay attention, I'll need you to all wait here while I check on a few things-"

"Trevor!" A cry the teacher off as Melody, Draco, Goyle and Crabbe saw a boy pick up a frog. "Sorry"

Melody laughed as did her boys and a few other kids around them. McGonagall turned to reprimand them but stopped soon as she saw Melody smiling with Draco and the others. "Wait here" she said walking away.

"So what was said on the train was true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts" Draco started as gasps came from everyone, except Melody.

"This is Crabbe, Goyle and Winchester and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" the red head snorted in amusement. "You think my name's funny do you? Red hair and a hand-me down robe, you must be a Weasley" Draco sneered as Melody smirked.

"You don't want to be hanging out with the wrong crowd, I can help you there." Holding out his hand to Harry who just stared at it.

"I think I can choose the wrong crowd for myself thanks" Harry said causing Melody's mouth to fall open in shock and insult.

McGonagall came back before Melody or the boys could retaliate, "we're ready for you." Going inside everyone saw the ceiling.

"It's bewitched to look like the night sky, I read about it in Hogwart's History." A girl with bushy hair said ahead of them **(three guess' who and the first two don't count)**

Melody turned to Draco mouthing 'book worm freak' with him nodding also mouthing 'mudblood' as she rolled her eyes.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<em>

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<em>

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<em>

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<em>

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<em>

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<em>

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends<em>

Melody and Draco laughed as Dean, Sam, Jess, Emma, Ruby and Jo all stood up and started doing bows or curtsies as the hat described them, making Dumbledore and a few other teachers to laugh at their silliness.

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<em>

"I will call your names you will come up and I will place the hat on your head to sort you" McGonagall started grabbing a list.

"Abbott, Hannah" McGonagall called out.

A girl walked up and sat on a three legged stool as a hat was placed on her head.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted as a table clapped and shouted.

**(This is how it'll be name than house)**

"Bones, Susan"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Boot, Terry"

"Ravenclaw!"

Brocklehurst, Mandy"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Brown, Lavender"

"Gryffindor!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent"

"Slytherin!"

"Chains, Clary"

"Slytherin!"

"Crabbe, Vincent"

"Slytherin!"

"Finnigan, Seamus"

"Gryffindor!"

"Granger, Hermione"

"Gryffindor!"

Melody heard a groan from the red haired boy, Ron, she though his name was.

"Goyle, Gregory"

"Slytherin!"

"Longbottom, Neville" a boy tripped going up the stairs.

"Gryffindor!" After a few minutes pause.

"McDougal, Morag"

"Gryffindor!"

"Malfoy, Draco"

"Good luck" Melody said to him as he nodded.

"Slytherin!" After it barely touched his head.

Many names we're called after that as Melody waited for hers till she heard "Potter, Harry"

Whispers went through the hall as well as some quieting as soon as he made his way up to the stool.

They all waited for a few minutes before the hat shouted out "Gryffindor!"

"Thomas, Dean"

"Gryffindor!"

"Turpin, Lisa"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Weasley, Ronald"

"Gryffindor!"

"Winchester, Melody." Melody noticed how a few teachers leaned forward at her name being called. Going up she saw the Slytherin table as many we're praying she'd be in their house.

_'You'll be okay Mel' _Sam thought to her as the others agreed. Sitting on the stool she waited as the hat was being put on her head.

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted immediately before it was fully placed on her head.

Smiling she jumped up and raced to her family and friends who jumped and hugged her. Dean and Sam started doing a happy dance with the girls as older kids pulled them down.

"Zabini, Blaise"

"Slytherin!" A dark colored boy jogged over as other Slytherin's welcomed him immediately. He sat across from Melody, Draco and Sam who greeted the boy.

"Hi I'm Blaise" he held his hand out to Melody who smiled.

"I'm Melody, but you can call me Mel if you want" Melody shook his hand as he nodded.

"Draco, this is Crabbe and Goyle" Draco introduced himself and the other two boys.

"Hi everyone" Blaise said as a ghost suddenly flew next to Melody making her jump in shock with Draco both laughing when they saw who it was.

"You're known as the Bloody Barron aren't you?" Melody asked the ghost before Sam slapped her on the head, "ow!" She yelped.

Bloody Barron laughed and nodded to her. "Yes and you're Melody Winchester, the one your siblings could not stop talking about" the ghost chuckled as the four started arguing with him.

"Welcome," Dumbledore said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Melody just looked to the ghost and her siblings as all sighed. "Okay and I thought Great Nan, was a little odd" Melody mumbled as she felt someone pat her back as she felt a little chilly.

Eating as everyone laughed and talked, "hey guys can I show them please!" Melody begged her brothers and sisters who thought for a moment than nodded.

"But guys you cannot tell anyone else unless Mel says you can 'Kay?" Dean said as they all nodded and looked to Melody confused. The girls were able to block the teacher's view of their portion of the table as the boys did the same.

Melody made sure her goblet was empty, breathing in once and letting it out. Before concentrating on the goblet slowly moving her index finger the goblet slid left than without her hand slid back to right with a flick of her eyes.

"Wow" Goyle said first.

"That's amazing, you have telekinesis?" Blaise asked as the others continued their conversation from before.

Melody nodded as she ate some stir fry vegetables. "Yeah trust me everyone was not as shocked as I was when I was only four and I wanted a cookie" Melody said as everyone started laughing listening to the stories Dean and Sam told of how their parents found out.

Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again the hall fell silent. "I just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Dumbledore said as Melody turned to her brothers.

"He's not serious right?" Melody asked them who shrugged.

"He's rarely ever serious" Dean said worried.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Melody noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. "Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Melody smiled as the prefects led the kids to the Slytherin's dorm.

"Password" The snake door hissed out.

"Salazar is our Father" the prefect said.

"Granted." It hissed again.

All Slytherin's walked into the common room as the first years gaped in shock. "Girl's quarters are up the stairs to the right. Boy's to the left, your stuff is already in your dorm rooms, you must remember your password to get in, now everyone go so you can sleep and be ready for tomorrow, good night everyone" the older kids left to go to sleep and led the first years to their rooms.

Melody sighed as she dropped onto her bed as Hellion mewed up to her batting at her nose, licking as well, getting ready for bed with Hellion curled up head on the pillow purring as she stroked his fur. Thinking about her family she fell asleep listening to his purring as he needed her shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>There's the first chapter hope it was okay Read &amp; Review please. Thanks.<strong>

_**~Rusty14~**_


	3. Classes & First Flying Lesson

**_DISCLAIMER_****: Chapter one :) I'll try Povs in this chapter.**

**Name: Slytherin's Girl: Year One**

**Book: Harry Potter**

**Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

**Chapter rating: K**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance**

**Pairing(s)**

**OC/Draco**

**OC/Blaise**

**_Summary_****:** Melody H.R.M. Winchester was dropped on the Winchester's step 10 years ago, now she goes to Hogwarts with her undeveloped powers & secrets that she doesn't know about. With being a Slytherin will her secrets come unraveled that her family tried so desperately tried to keep hidden? Will she & Harry find out who they really are to each other? Suck with summary hope story's better RR.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three: Classes &amp; First Flying Lesson<span>

A few days had past to only get use to their schedules. Well not all got use to their schedules.

"Come on Mel wake up!" A voice said, shaking Melody awake. "This is ridiculous!"

"What Pan?" Melody asked slightly mumbling in her pillow trying to go back to sleep.

"Melody Halo Renee Mari Winchester **(1)**, you wake your arse up right now." Head shooting up to not only see her sisters but also Ruby and Jo as well with arms crossed.

"You're going to be late for class if you don't get up" Jo said as Ruby and Jess pulled her out of bed.

"Come on Hun" Emma said as Pansy handed Melody her robes.

"Alright, alright guys stop" Melody said as they pushed her into the bathroom. Getting dressed Melody couldn't figure out what to do about her hair. Coming out she was bombarded by the girls about make-up and her hair.

"No, no make-up" Melody quickly said before anyone could grab her. Ruby rolled her eyes making Melody sit on a chair, brushing the pure blonde hair before putting it in a lose braid over her shoulder.

"There your usual hair style" Ruby said as a few strands fell in her face.

"Thanks Rub" Melody said as she grabbed her rosary that now had silver and green beads added to the necklace, placing it around her neck under the shirt.

"Come on girls. There's a boy downstairs that wants to walk with my sister" Jess said as Emma grabbed her sister laughing.

Melody as already down the stairs mumbling about idiotic sisters as she met Draco who was with the boys. "Let's go, let's go, let's go" Melody quickly motioned for them to leave quickly before the others could get down the stairs.

Draco seeing the urgency quickly got the boys to go, making their way down the stairs to the great hall. Sitting down Melody made sure she wouldn't be seen by her family, Melody immediately sighing gratefully.

"Avoiding your family Mel?" Blaise asked her as she glared at him.

"I had just about enough of them this morning. Apple please" Melody replied pulling her braid over her right shoulder as Draco started playing with it.

"Why?" Blaise asked as he passed her an apple when she asked for it.

Melody just looked at him, "because being a girl entitles you to be your older sisters' doll for instance, which is annoying as hell." A teacher past by them with black hair handing them their times table.

"Is that teacher the head of our house?" Melody asked her friends.

The boys nodded, "Professor Snape, he's also my godfather" Draco started.

"He's been after Professor Quirrell's job for a while now; he's our potions teacher right now. Hey what classes do you have?" Blaise asked as Draco took Melody's and gave both to Blaise as they pored over the papers as Melody discretely tapped into Snape's mind.

_'She's… exactly like… but… eyes… hair… possible that… his sister' _a broken conversation same through.

"Mel!" Melody jumped when Goyle got her attention, breaking the concentration she had.

"Yeah guys?" Melody asked noticing all the boys were watching her.

"We all have the same classes together" Crabbe said handing Melody her timetable back looking over it she saw that she saw that most of them were with Gryffindor.

"You okay?" Draco asked her worried.

"Yeah just zoned out a little it's fine, classes with Gryffindorks wonderful" Melody said as she tapped into Draco's mind.

_'She's acting a little odd I know something's wrong' _he thought. Okay it wasn't her powers, but how come she was having so much trouble trying to read his thoughts. He obviously was talking about a girl, a student maybe.

_'Mel!'_ A sudden thought shout caused Melody to turn around to see Dean and a very upset Sam.

"Hey guys what's up?" Melody asked as they came closer.

Dean leaned down whispering "powers. They need to get under control; your fork was starting to shake."

Melody looked around seeing if anyone noticed, Draco noticed but thought she was practicing her powers.

"Right sorry" Melody said. _'I thought this power was going haywire because I tried tapping into Snape's mind but only got bits and pieces' _Melody thought to Dean.

_'That's odd maybe you tapped into another's? Professor Snape shouldn't be that hard right?' _Dean suggested looking at the teachers as Snape came back handing the boys their timetable. "Hey Professor how was your summer?" Dean asked as Snape paused.

"It was uneventful, but I'm glad your sister was placed in our house" Snape said. Melody's eyes widened as Snape left.

_'It wasn't him! The voice I heard was something else, it was lighter than Snape's' _Melody said/thought to Dean who looked alarmed.

_'You have to tell a teacher about your powers' _Dean said as the rest of her family came down.

_'Not yet'_ but the voice was talking about a female student, and a brother maybe. It was broken up like something was trying to block her but almost couldn't.

_'Just leave it alone for now'_ Dean commanded as he talked to Sam and Jess on their classes.

"Melody Winchester!" Blaise called out getting her attention. "Jeez girl you'd think she was in a trance or something" he said as he got a piece of bacon waving it near her nose.

Melody upon instinct swatted it away from her nose, glaring at them, "you guys know I hate bacon" Melody said to them as they smiled.

Blaise ate the piece of bacon, "it was the only easy way to get your attention. Are you sure you're fine Mel?" He asked again as Clary, Pansy, Millicent and Annabeth came down finally.

"Yeah guess I'm still tired is all" Melody lied to them. _'Till I think I'm safe here I won't tell anyone about my other powers.'_

* * *

><p>Today was double potions being taught by Snape head of Slytherin and having Gryffindors was bonus points together. Going through the roll call he stopped;<p>

Snape started the class by taking the roll call; he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new celebrity."

Draco, Melody, Blaise Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper; Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead, as Melody examined them calmly she and her boys were listening but in a relaxed position.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand had shot into the air.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut fame clearly isn't everything." Snape said as he started walking back but stopped when he saw Melody's hand raised from in between Draco and Blaise.

"You can use the two ingredients to make a very powerful sleeping drought that can put anyone in a coma like sleep" Melody said, Snape came closer.

"Tell Miss. Winchester where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I believe a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat also it will save you from most poisons" Melody said as Snape nodded.

"Last what is monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape asked as he stopped in front of their desks.

"Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite" Melody said as Snape once again nodded.

"Very good, 20 points to Slytherin. Why aren't any of you writing this down?" Snape snapped as others started looking for paper and getting their quills to write. One last glance at her he walked away.

Slytherins close to Melody complemented her on getting all three answers right as she sighed. She looked over to the three Gryffindors who were glaring at her. She concentrated on their thoughts.

Hermione- _'Seems I have some competition with her in class, but I won't let her get the best of me.'_

Ron- _'Jeez it's bad enough having one know-it-all now we have two? Wonderful and she's a Slytherin at that.'_

Harry- _'How could she know all that? Snape didn't give her a hard time like he did me, he just asked her almost nicely. I think he does treat Slytherin's better than other kids.'_

Everyone started brewing stuff together practically everyone, very few Slytherins, got criticized on their potions. Always telling everyone on how they should do it like Draco and Melody.

Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.

"You, Potter, why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's a point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Melody just sighed and rolled her eyes before making sure they all finished their potions together.

An hour later the Slytherin group was walking to go do something till dinner.

* * *

><p><em>'Dear Mum &amp; Dad,<em>

_Well I got sorted into Slytherin before it was even completely on my head! Dean and everyone else we're so ecstatic about it, school is going good passing all my classes with good grades so far, I think the only competition I have is against a Gryffindor student._ _Two weeks past and I already made a group of friends here, Hellion's seriously not allowing many guys near me but my friends and he still doesn't like Dean or Sam. I hope everything's okay at home Adam isn't being too much of a main at the moment. Please say 'hi' to everyone for me._

_Love you,_

_Mel'_

As Melody was petting Hellion's fur she took him up to the owlery where Silver Wings stayed, none of the owls seemed to mind her being there despite her being a falcon. "Hey Dray" Melody had started calling him that.

Draco turned and smiled when he saw who it was. Hellion outstretched his paws to the only guy allowed around not only Melody but Hellion himself too. "So what are you doing up here?" Draco asked her.

"Sending a letter home, everyone put their letters in as well and I'm giving them to their owls as well. I was coming up anyway" Melody said as Silver Wings flew over to her.

"This one's yours?" Draco asked shocked as he examined the falcon, "Beautiful, I've never seen a pure white one though."

"She's a Gyrfalcon, the largest falcon species around" shouldering Hellion on her shoulder she held the letters going home out to her. Whistling two other owls both were Eurasian Eagle-Owls.

Draco was examining Silver Wings, who didn't mind, "she seems used to being look at" Draco commented while stroking her feathers.

"My mum and dad use her when they teach younger kids about owls and other birds of prey like owls and hawks, she's the only falcon that is known and tamed. This is Emerald and Sapphire, the Harvelles and Singers owls" giving the whistle the three flew off as Hellion batted at a gliding feather.

Draco hmmed and continued to stroke his owl's feathers, Melody came over and examined the owl, "this is Aurora she my Eagle Owl, I'm sending a letter home too, to my parents they told me too." Draco said as Aurora flew off. "Come on let's go to dinner" Draco said as they left Hellion quickly climbed out of Melody's arms and raced off to go play.

Melody thought about her letter thinking about her family at home. She missed them more than anything she let on.

"Hey Mel come on dinner awaits!" Goyle and Crabbe said happily.

Melody laughed at that, those boys always thought about food, "hey guys we have flying lessons tomorrow right?" Melody asked her friends who nodded.

"Guess with whom" Draco said irritated as he and Theo walked with them.

"Tell me no" Melody prayed not being able to handle the Gryffindors.

"Yes we're stuck with them again. Is their reason behind it? No" Blaise said sighing as they walked into the Great Hall.

Dinner went by easily as everyone now grew use to Melody not answering if she looked like she was in a daze, didn't mean they weren't worried though.

* * *

><p>Morning was easier Melody popped up outta bed earlier to not be bombarded by the girls with –shudders- make-up. She now keeps her hair in a braid on the side of her head over her shoulder.<p>

During breakfast the mail came. Silver Wings dropped a package and letter in Melody's lap, startling her.

"Jumpy?" Dean asked as the Winchesters gathered around Melody.

"Shut up" Melody said as she opened the box first. It was a bunch of sweets, cat treats and nip, and a sketch book for Melody, new quills for Emma, a few new books for Jess and Sam and a new book of spells for Dean. Draco handed the letter from her family to Melody.

"Read it out loud" Sam said as he came closer with Ruby who placed her hair up with a new hairband.

_"Dear kids and friends. Hope your year's going okay for the beginning. We do miss you very much and hope your _classes_ are doing better… Dean? And if I get one more notice letter about your behavior it won't be pretty. Anyway Adam misses you all very much and doesn't want to wait two years to go to Hogwarts. Lots of love the Winchester Family" _Melody read. "What did you do- Dean? Dean?" Dean had pulled a disappearing act as everyone looked for him.

"Wow he's good" Blaise said as everyone still looked.

"Book's missing" Melody referred to Dean's new book as the group busted up laughing as Melody grabbed a few sweets handing them to Emma who smiled.

"Thought you didn't eat sweets much?" Goyle asked as she ate a liquorish wand.

"Liquorish I'll eat any day" Melody said smiling to them. Draco opened his present to see sweets from him mum.

"Come on we've got flying lessons" Blaise said as Melody packed her cat treats away.

* * *

><p>Madam Hooch was walking around explaining on what to do. Melody leaned closer to Draco. "Ron's broom's gonna hit him in the face."<p>

Draco looked for that. As Hooch told them to step up to their brooms they did so.

"Place your right hand over the broom and say 'up.'" everyone did as they were told, "with feeling."

Melody's shot into her hand followed by Draco and Potter's. True to her words Ron's smacking him right in the nose causing them all to laugh.

Once everyone's brooms were in their hands Hooch walked past everyone. "Alright now I want each of you to raise up lean forward than touch back down, ready?" whistle blown everyone floated in the air leaning forward and touched back down, only Neville didn't. he kept trying to get back down but it didn't work. Floating higher his broom started going out of control.

Hooch pulled out her wand as all Gryffindors shouted for Neville. He came soaring through the crowd as they all dove to different sides. But minutes later he got caught on something falling to the ground. Everyone raced over to see, but Hooch already got everyone out of the way. Saying it was either broken or sprained wrist Melody couldn't hear.

Draco came over to her with what looked like a remembrall. "If the lug had given this a squeeze he might've remembered to fall on his fat ass," they all chuckled at what he said.

"Give it here Malfoy" Potter demanded coming up to Draco.

"No I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." Hopping on his broom he flew up, "how bout on the roof?" He was already in the sky tossing the ball in his hand. "What's the matter Potter bit beyond your reach?" He taunted the kid who glared at him.

Potter hopped on the broom as Granger tried to tell him no. Flying up Melody quickly hopped on hers flying up with ease.

**(Mel's Pov)**

As I flew up the two were arguing. "Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom" Potter threatened.

"Is that so? Have it your way than" Draco said before throwing it. Potter zoomed past Draco bumping him.

I watched as Draco fell of his broom. I instinctively zoomed down. "Dray!" Grabbing his attention I leaned down further grabbing his wrist and tried pulling up.

Slowly I was able to lower him to the ground softly as the Slytherins came to see them, Draco high-fived I who smiled.

"Melody Winchester" Snape's voice called out from the Slytherin's cheers, ceasing them immediately.

"Yes sir?" I asked worried.

"Come with me" Snape said as I left the boys as I walked up to the teacher who turned and walked away with me following behind him like an obedient dog.

Hermione-_ 'She's so in trouble, serves her right'_

Draco- _'Good luck Mel'_

As I followed, _'oh Merlin I am sooo screwed'_ I thought as I walked waiting for him to talk or something.

I followed him to the Charms Professor Flitwick. "Professor I need Marcus Flint to come with me" Snape said as I saw the captain of my house's Quidditch team.

_'Wait a minute.'_ I was confused; I thought I was going to be in trouble because of flying on my broom without a teacher present.

"Marcus Flint I want you to meet Melody Winchester, I want you to take her out in the field and see if she has any potential on the team" Snape said as Flint nodded.

"So you're a Winchester huh?" Flint asked me as we came out on the field with three hoops on either side of the end.

"Yep, sister and brother do good don't they? They're always going on about the games they play to the others and us when they come home" I said as I helped him lower the chest to the ground.

"They do play good, great actually, thinking about having one of them become captain after me, just don't tell them" he said with a smirk. "Alright now you know the game rules right? Rattle them off for me" Flint told me.

"Other than two teams going against each other, there are a total of seven people allowed to play; three chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper and one Seeker. There are four balls; one Quaffle, two Bludgers and a Snitch. The Keeper protects the hoops blocking it from the three larger balls, the chasers they try and score the goals with the Quaffle by tossing it to their teammates and throw it in the opposing team's target. The Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their teammates by hitting them against the other teams and last but not least, the Seeker, they trace for the Snitch and pray to Merlin that they don't get hit, catching the Snitch the game's over" I explained as Flint nodded.

"They trained you well" Flint said as I nodded my thanks.

"Just be aware my brother Adam will be wanting to join as well" I said as he nodded.

"Okay let's try it out; we need a new Chaser so let's go."

After situating me on my broom I quickly grabbed the Quaffle and flew at Flint who was playing Keeper. I acted like I was going to throw it in the lower goal but quickly threw it through the middle one. This went on for an hour me getting every goal.

"Good job, I'll see you at the game and with your robes ready for you" I nodded and smiled.

* * *

><p>I came through the door only to be bombarded with questions from the guys, girls and siblings.<p>

"What the hell, you can't even give us a _warning_ when Snape suddenly pulls you from your flying lessons?" Dean asked almost shouting.

"It's nothing he just brought me to Flint" the stopped them all dead, you could drop a pebble in there and hear the echo.

"Flint? Our captain?" Sam asked shocked.

I smiled and nodded, "I'm going to the next game as one of the Chasers" as they cheered in happiness. We all spent the next hour talking about it and when the next game was.

When we were all getting ready to go to sleep I was planning on telling mum and dad the next morning, thinking about them my eyes started tearing up. As though sensing my sadness Hellion came up to me and licked my cheeks as I hugged him like my mum used to me, he just purred in content at being in my arms.

I knew I was adopted from when I was five, a kid had made fun of me for not resembling my family like my brothers or sisters did. Boy did Dean and Sam make that kid cry, when our parents sat us down and told us, they all said it didn't matter if I was adopted, I'd always be their Rug-Rat as mum and dad said I'll always be their baby.

* * *

><p><strong>The end.<strong>

**Hehe please tell me what you think, too cheesy or not, the ending part of Melody missing her family was from me watching Stepmom as I was finishing this chapter, one of my favorite movies of all time.**

**And please tell me what you thought of me doing Povs if it seemed like a good idea or a horrible idea.**

**Sorry for it being a little late with all my school work going on and stuff I'll try and be a little earlier. I'm trying to put a deadline on my chapters to be finished for my stories. For the next one I'll try and get it finished around maybe a week or two, hopefully, thanks guys see ya.**

**(1) Halo means Divine Aura in Greek**

_**~Rusty14~**_


	4. Hallowe'en

**_DISCLAIMER_****: Chapter one :) I'll try Povs in this chapter.**

**Name: Slytherin's Girl: Year One**

**Book: Harry Potter**

**Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

**Chapter rating: K**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance**

**Pairing(s)**

**OC/Draco**

**OC/Blaise**

**_Summary_****:** Melody H.R.M. Winchester was dropped on the Winchester's step 10 years ago, now she goes to Hogwarts with her undeveloped powers & secrets that she doesn't know about. With being a Slytherin will her secrets come unraveled that her family tried so desperately tried to keep hidden? Will she & Harry find out who they really are to each other? Suck with summary hope story's better RR.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four: Hallowe'en<span>

Licking is what woke Melody up as she tried to burrow her face deeper into the pillow, groaning. Mewing followed up by something kneading her head and purring, starting to irritate her.

"What is it Hellion?" Melody's muffled question came out as the kitten who heard her, started eating her hair. "Really?" She asked lifting her head up to see the happy cat licking her nose as an answer.

"Come on Mel, time for breakfast" Clary said as she pounced on Melody's bed officially waking her up and upsetting Hellion who growled in annoyance.

"Alright, alright I'm up, I'm up" Melody tossed her blankets off after moving Hellion onto her pillow as he curled up with a black stuffed bear, purring.

"You guys go on ahead; if you see Draco and the boys just tell them I'll be down soon along with my siblings" Melody quickly added the last part. Hellion leapt up into her lap as she sat down in front of a mirror. "Good boy" she stroked the hybrid's head as he purred contently. He quickly moved onto the small desk as she started her braid at the back before moved it to the right and continued as Hellion batted at the end of her hair. She carefully examined her appearance before meeting up with her siblings.

"Hey you changed your braid" Sam noted as Hellion yawned before curling up on his pillow in the common room.

"Yeah so?" Melody paused looking at Sam.

"It's just that you've never changed your braid ever since your hair became long enough to be put in braids" Dean said as they walked downstairs together.

"It began to get caught in my earrings, so I decided to change it" Melody claimed as they nodded as they got down to the breakfast table, "hey boys" Melody said noting it was only the guys sitting there.

"Hey Mel" the response from others came, she sat next to Draco who started to play with her braid once again, it didn't seem to bother her at all as her siblings paid close attention to the small display.

"So what are we doing today?" Melody asked as her boys shrugged.

"Don't know" Blaise said passing her an apple without her asking.

"Thank you" she thanked the boy who nodded.

"Oh hey guess what?" Draco got her attention.

"Yeah?" Melody asked cutting her apple up.

"I almost got the Gryffindorks caught last night" he said causing her to look surprised before accidently cutting the inside of her palm.

"Seriously? How?" She asked grabbing her napkin to wrap around the wound.

"Um I acted like I was challenging Potter to a duel. Does that hurt?" Draco asked as she shrugged.

"Doesn't bother me" Melody said as Draco nodded.

"Okay so yeah, but I guess Filch alerted them because they're still here" he said as she smirked.

"Well we'll just have to try again I suppose" Melody said as she got her boys to laugh.

"Should you go see Madam Pomfrey for that cut?" Blaise asked worried.

"Nah I'll be okay, I've gotten worse from training my animals. So don't worr-" Goyle quickly cut Melody off.

"Isn't that your falcon?" He asked pointing to the white creature like an owl carried something, dropping the parcel Melody caught it with shock.

"It's a broom" Draco said as Dean and Sam also came over, "open it?" He suggested as Melody nodded and with the boys opened it. There wrapped up was a Nimbus 2000, Melody heard her falcon above her they all looked and saw Silver Wings fly to the head table and landed next to Snape's seat as she was given a small piece of a sausage for being a good girl. "Looks like Potter has one as well" Draco said making all Slytherin's look over except Melody who still looked at the teacher. He gave her a small nod as he stroked the bird's feathers; she gave a soft smile with a nod of her own.

"I can't believe you got a broom you might be the first firstling to get a broom" Dean claimed as the Gryffindors continued to glare at their table as Slytherins returned it with more venom. Melody smiled as she continued to stare at it with shock.

* * *

><p>On Hallowe'en is when Melody wished she stayed in her dorm, she hated this night with a passion but she had classes this time around and couldn't miss it. "Hey Mel you okay?" Sam asked knowing a thunderstorm always loomed on Hallowe'en while it didn't rain; thunder and lightning always occurred and brought on her headaches.<p>

"Yeah I'll be fine. Who do we have?" She asked Draco who looked at their table.

"Flitwick, do we seriously need to be with those dorks all the time?" He asked as Slytherins sighed.

"I swear they do this on purpose" Dean mumbled as Melody growled. Their class was situated close to each other as Melody recognized their spell; Sam showed it to her once.

"Okay class together now we'll do the swish and flick motion. Together now" their very short professor, Flitwick, said Gryffindors obediently followed as Slytherins watched but didn't make any motions to follow the Gryffindors.

"Jeez as if that brat has to prove she's an intelligent person" Melody growled lowly to Draco and Blaise who snorted in amusement.

"Probably trying to make up for being Muggle-born" Draco claimed quietly as Flitwick told the class to try to do it on their own. Melody had her wand in her hand in a second.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_" and added with the wrist movement had her feather levitating and with Hermione's not far behind.

"Oh well done Melody and Hermione, see here everyone?" Flitwick said happily as he clapped to them.

Draco and other Slytherins clapped and cheered to Melody who gave a small smile. Others quickly tried a Gryffindor though somehow caught his feather on fire; Melody gave a chuckle with her housemates. She watched everyone try and levitate their feathers, only some with luck.

After they walked out Melody listened to Crabbe and Goyle complain on how easy Melody made it look. But she quickly heard Ron say; "it's no wonder she's got no friends, she's a nightmare!" He said before Melody felt someone push past her mumbling a sorry, she saw it was Hermione, who was upset about what Ron said, though she was almost a know-it-all she wouldn't call someone a nightmare unless they did something to get called that.

"Wow Weasley, I never knew you had guts to say that about a housemate" Melody said as they laughed while Ron glared at her while Harry made him go so a fight wouldn't erupt.

"Well damn" she muttered as Draco chuckled.

"Come on we're going to be late" he said as she chuckled and walked with them. They sat in their history class but for some reason, she kept going back to Hermione she felt sorry for the girl. She didn't know why, it wasn't like her parents raised her and her siblings to be prejudice against Muggle-born or Half-bloods but she felt like something would happen and it would be dangerous for all of them.

She felt someone poke her side, she quickly looked at the person who poked her, Blaise. "You okay?" He mouthed as she nodded with a small smile.

She turned her attention back to the professor who was writing something on the board, slowly Melody's head fell to the side after the teacher started rambling off about something that was slowly starting to lull the kids to sleep as Melody's head fell onto Draco's shoulder as he had laid his head on his arms breathing deeply.

Shaking woke both teens up immediately; Melody looked up and saw Blaise stretching as his friends got up. "Well if we don't get enough sleep before we can here" Melody said as the others nodded trying to wake themselves up more. They made their way to the next class as they talked about their history dreams.

"Miss Winchester" McGonagall stopped her as the Slytherins all paused "may I speak with you?"

"Sure, go ahead I'll be there soon" the others nodded and left, more like dragging Draco and Blaise away, "yes ma'am?"

"I heard you were going to be playing in Quidditch as well; also I heard from someone that you were antagonizing some of my house members?" McGonagall said as Melody just stared.

"I did no such things, professor and I'm appalled that you would even think that" she said as McGonagall sighed.

"I'm sorry for insinuating anything also a letter from your family right here" she handed the envelope to the girl who took it with a tight smile.

"Thank you Professor, may I go to class?" She asked as McGonagall nodded. "And yes" she said turning, "I'll be a part of the game."

* * *

><p>Melody sat next to Draco in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class as they watched Quirrell wonder about while prattling on about certain spells they could use for protection.<p>

She looked down as their day was coming to an end as she looked at her notes, DADA was starting to be her favorite under potions, though Quirrell was making her very bored at the moment.

But the professor gave her a bad vibe for some reason; he always was watching her when she was working. She couldn't tap into his mind though which she figured might be from him using spells to protect himself as a teacher but that didn't relieve Melody of her nervousness.

* * *

><p>Melody was laughing with her brothers as the others complained about their classes to older students who started laughing. "Hey where's Clary?" Melody asked as Sam looked.<p>

"I don't know, Em, Rubes, have either of you seen Clare?" Sam asked them as they shook their heads.

"I think she had an upset stomach" Annabeth claimed as they turned to her.

"I'll go check the lavatory" Melody said as they nodded. Melody jogged out into the hallway and leaned against the wall.

_-Clair? Clary are you there?- _Melody thought to the girl.

_-Mel?- _Her confused friend asked.

_-Yeah, hey are you in the lavatory?-_ She asked making her way to the girl's lavatory.

_-Yeah I am, how?-_ Clary was still confused.

_-I'm telepathic, so that's how I'm talking to you right now-_ Melody claimed as she quickly made her way to the bathroom but heard a roar. "Oh no" there before her was a troll! "Oh come on!" She shouted before diving into the bathroom effectively knocking both Clary and surprisingly Hermione to the ground, "troll!" She shouted alarming both girls. Forgetting they were enemy houses both hid behind the troll as Melody threw a piece of wood when the troll tried to hit her with his club. She quickly started bouncing out of reach when he tried to grab her. He threw his club around destroying the stalls and covering the two girls with wood hiding them.

She got slammed into by Harry and Ron who must've come to help Hermione. "What are you doing here?" Ron snarled at her.

"I have a friend in danger thank you very much and I think you do too, duck!" She hit the ground followed by the two. Rolling out of the way she used her power and tried to hit the troll with his own club but barely could as she needed full concentration but the need to dodge was needed more than that. She instead threw multiple wood pieces at his head annoying him, "are you just going to stand there?!" She shouted at two stunned Gryffindors who quickly pulled their wands out before the troll suddenly grabbed Harry's leg and held him upside down.

"Hurry!" Harry shouted as his wand somehow ended up in the troll's nose as Melody snorted in amusement.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Ron's shout caught her by surprise as the troll almost hit her as she had fallen in front of the two girls. They all watched as the club smacked the troll right on the head causing it to fall as Melody sighed thankful they all survived. She helped both girls up as Harry pulled his wand out.

"Oh troll boogers" someone mumbled as teachers raced in, Snape spotted his two as Dean and Sam raced in and up to the two girls.

"Explain yourselves all of you!" McGonagall screamed while Quirrell sat down after seeing the troll giving a whimper.

"I noted that Clary wasn't at dinner, worried I came to find her, I didn't realize the troll had been loose before I left" Melody said as Dean sighed.

"I came looking for the troll, I read all about them and thought I could handle it" Hermione claimed as Melody stared at her shocked, she figured that the boys could've tried to explain themselves. "If they hadn't of been there I would probably be dead" she finished as Melody rolled her eyes.

"Despite all of that, it was very foolish of you to try and take on a full grown mountain troll so five points will be taken" McGonagall said as Melody walked with her brothers and Clary to the head of their house. "But for you two and you as well Miss. Winchester five points will be rewarded to you for sheer dumb luck" McGonagall said as Melody smiled with the three Slytherins as Snape motioned for them to go.

* * *

><p>Melody sighed as she jogged to their house. "So you're a telepath Mel?" Clary asked as the girl nodded.<p>

"Yeah" they walked in as they saw food everywhere; the boys went to talk to their friends.

"Mel!" They spotted Theo waving the girl over as Clary went to the girls.

"Hey boys" she said as she sat down.

"Hey did you see the troll?" Blaise asked as she grabbed a few things, while Hellion leapt up on her lap and picked a piece of chicken off her plate to eat.

"Saw it, kept it from killing Clary and earned five points for the house" Melody said as they just stared at her, as the house came over to her and were told by her brothers what happened.

"Congrats Winchester" Marcus said patting her shoulder, she smiled and nodded as the others talked about it.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter hope it was okay, sorry if it's bad I'm watching the movies and reading the books, they could've added more details to the movies to be honest. I'm trying to get back into the Harry Potter swing, but I'm also trying to stretch it into at least the 10's sorry if it sucked, please review of what you think.<strong>

_**~Rusty14~**_


	5. First Quidditch Game

**_DISCLAIMER_****: Check chapter one.**

**Name: Slytherin's Girl- Year One**

**Book: Harry Potter**

**Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

**Chapter rating: K**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance**

**Pairing(s)**

**OC/Draco**

**OC/Blaise**

**_Summary_****:** Melody H.R.M. Winchester was dropped on the Winchester's step 10 years ago, now she goes to Hogwarts with her undeveloped powers & secrets that she doesn't know about. With being a Slytherin will her secrets come unraveled that her family tried so desperately tried to keep hidden? Will she & Harry find out who they really are to each other? Suck with summary hope story's better RR.

**In this chapter you guys get to witness my sucky Quidditch match, hope it's okay for my first time.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five: First Quidditch Game<span>

"Hey Mel you ready for the game this week?" Draco asked as she was given back her iPod from Dean who enchanted the device to work on school grounds like his and the others.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be, Marcus had drilled me enough to know what to do" she said as she put it up, "but I'll make sure I'm ready to help destroy the Gryffindorks at the game" Melody said as Snape and the others clapped and cheered on her determination.

"Let's follow in her lead, let's get ready for the game" Marcus said as he patted the younger Slytherin's shoulder.

Melody was freaking out on the inside, she was beyond nervous, terrified actually, she was terrified to let her house down, to disappoint her family and friends but to let her team down.

"Mel you'll be fine" Ruby said as she helped the girl with her homework. "I've witnesses your practicing with Marcus okay? Trust me Sam and Jess were just as nervous when they tried out and before their first game" Melody just sighed as she finished her homework.

"I'm going to go to the library okay?" Melody asked as Ruby nodded. Hellion clambered up Melody's back and stayed glued to her shoulder, Melody just picked the fussy kitten up and passed him over to Goyle who pacified the grumpy kitten.

She made her way to the library and quickly came up to the librarian who turned her head. "Um where may I find things on cats of all species?" She asked Madam Pince who pointed to the aisle right behind her, "thank you."

She walked up and spotted a few books right away, she grabbed three and walked to a secluded desk and placed them down, she opened up and started to read about them. For an hour she read more and ended up reading about saber-toothed while she started taking some notes.

She jumped when someone put their hand on her shoulder, turning she saw Blaise who sat down on the desk and looked at the book she was reading.

"So you okay? I mean when we had our house team meeting you looked a little nervous" he said with a smirk.

"Oh I wasn't a little, I'm terrified Blaise, I'm just staying in here to calm down. Reaching usually keeps me calm but it's not working" Melody claimed as Blaise laughed.

"Come on Mel you'll be fine I mean you were a natural during class" he said.

"Only because my family trains us at young ages to know certain things; Potion brewing, flying lessons, even Herbology lessons and mainly in my family Divination. Those were simple lessons to me, but I've never done games" Melody said as Blaise gave another chuckle.

"I'm sure you'll be fine like Ruby said you've been practicing like crazy with the team, I'm sure you're ready for the game" Blaise said as Melody sighed looking down at the book.

"Fine" she said as Blaise smiled and patted her shoulder.

"See you later Mel" he said leaving her alone. She growled and got up putting her books up in their proper places she walked out and too the owlery but spotted Professor Dumbledore standing there stroking Silver Wings' feathers.

"Oh hello Professor Dumbledore" Melody politely greeted the headmaster.

"Ah Melody hello dear, how are you?" He asked as Silver Wings showed her wings off in seeing her owner.

"I'm good Professor, how about you?" Melody asked as she checked on their family birds.

"Oh good, good. Are you happy being in Slytherin?" Dumbledore asked watching her.

"Yeah best thing in the world right now" Melody smiled. "All of the kids are so far in Slytherin" she said with a chuckle.

"Your parents must be proud that a child they raised is in their house" he said mysteriously.

"Professor I-" Melody quickly stopped before continuing. Dumbledore looked at her worried Melody sighed closing her eyes, "the sorting hat claimed that I had a secret that I didn't know about do you know what that means?" She asked prepared to tell all her powers to the headmaster if she had to.

Dumbledore watched her for a moment, "I don't know about that" he said as Melody tapped into his mind. _'I wonder what we'll have for the feast' _Melody's right eye twitched in confusion. "So you are a telepath" he said seeing the frustration in her face. But alarm quickly set in her eyes he soothed her worries. "Do not worry, your secret is safe with me" he said with a small smile. Melody furrowed her eyes together in confusion so he continued, "your parents claimed that you had rare abilities for a child still underage. They only told me in case you wouldn't, but I might know something of the message the sorting hat claimed. But I don't think you're ready for the answer yet" he said mysteriously again as Melody sighed in frustration with a small growl.

"Thank you anyway Professor" Melody answered before leaving to go lay down for a little to sooth her headaches that were coming onto her.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mel" Sam said as Hellion's head popped up at his master's name, from Blaise's lap, as the boy kept readying a book. Melody ignored them and just made her way up the stairs. "Mel?" Sam asked as he heard a door close heavily before Hellion's mewing could be heard with a frantic sound in it.<p>

Ruby and Jo got up quickly and made their way to the dorm room with the others. "Mel? Come on sweetie what is it?" Ruby called out as Melody made sure the door was closed firmly.

"Melody Halo Renee Mari Winchester open this door right now!" Jess firmly said as something hit the door causing the girls to flinch.

Pansy and the other girls became worried, "is something wrong with Mel?" She asked as the older girls sighed.

"Mel only acts like this when she's frustrated, tired or pissed off." Jo explained to the firstlings who looked at each other worried. "She'll calm down but Hellion will be complaining the entire time!" Jo said the last part loud for Melody who didn't respond.

* * *

><p>"Ow! For the millionth time Hellion I'm sorry Melody locked you out it ain't my fault!" Dean shouted as the black fuzz ball devil hissed and spit at anyone getting to close to him even Melody's group who he liked.<p>

"Alright enough of this she's been in there for an hour!" Ruby growled as Hellion perked up at his master's door being opened, Ruby walked with the others, wands out this time. Ruby pointed at the door. "_Alohomora!_" She commanded watching with satisfaction that the door opened.

In there laid a sleeping Melody on her bed, Ruby and Jo smiled as they pulled the girl's blanket over her while Hellion happily burrowed in the blanket.

"Come on kids let's go" Jess said as the group left, "sweet dreams Sweet Pea" Jess whispered closing the door.

* * *

><p>The game arrived quicker than most wanted; the older students have been trying to calm Melody with her nervousness that didn't want to leave.<p>

"You'll be fine, your siblings claim your good at flying" Marcus said patting the girl's shoulders.

"A game and simple lessons are two very different things" Melody said as the group chuckled.

"Well we'll make sure you leave the field in one piece and conscious" Terrance Higgs, their seeker, said making Melody snort in amusement with him.

They all stood together stone faced before making their way onto the field. Hooch came onto the field as the teams faced each other, Marcus and Wood came face-to-face and shook hands but from the look of it, Melody could tell that they were trying to break each other's hand.

"Now I want a fair game from all of you" Hooch said looking in the direction of the smirking Slytherins. "Mount your brooms, please."

The kids climbed up on their brooms, Harry looked as nervous as Melody does but she looked at Marcus who nodded than motioned to Ruby who smirked with evilness. Hooch blew sharply on her whistle as the brooms raised high in the air.

_"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor and mighty fine she is-"_

_"JORDAN!"_ The shrill of the Head of Gryffindor cut the boy commentary off quickly.

_"Sorry Professor- oh! A slam from Slytherin's Chaser and Captain Marcus Flint, the Quaffle is taken and tossed to his new Chaser Melody Winchester, Angelina the angel-"_

_"Jordan-"_

_"Sorry again" _Melody cut the boy out of her head and watched the Quaffle while staying near Marcus or a sibling beater. The team was relatively nice to her unlike most would, though it might just be her brothers and sisters. She had the Quaffle and tossed it back to Marcus who flew at Wood. While the Winchesters were decent at their games they could easily become even worse than Marcus on a bad day.

As Melody flew next to Marcus he motioned for her to act like she has it, Melody flew away from him quickly, hiding her right arm in her robe, with the Gryffindors following close behind, she removed her arm with a cackle as Marcus scored.

_"A score from Marcus Flint earns Slytherins 10 points they lead Gryffindor 10-0" _the Gryffindor commented.

"Yes!" Melody cheered as her beater siblings banged their clubs together with smiles. Melody flew alongside him with Ruby flying on the other side as Terrance high-fived Melody.

_'I think I can do this without a panic attack' _Melody thought to herself. She caught the Quaffle thrown from a Gryffindor to another, for which she was able to intercept in time, she flew quickly and dodged practically everyone and everything trying to stop her. But she didn't expect Harry to almost slam into her.

"Watch it Potter!" She and Sam shouted, she quickly zoomed past Gryffindors before a Bludger almost hit her head before Sam intervened and flew alongside his sister to make sure another Bludger wasn't sent her way. She flew up to the hoops as her brother sent another Bludger back at the twins, she pulled the stunt she did during trials and went for the lower left one before sending it through the right by pitching it as quick as she could.

She hadn't been paying attention to the score so she didn't know what they were at as she zoomed around trying to get the Quaffle back with her partners. By the time she scored another Harry skimmed her almost knocking her off if Terrance hadn't kept her balance.

"The bloody hell is going on with him?" She questioned aloud as Terrance watched Harry a few more before something caught his eye.

"I don't know, but I just spotted something and while he's distracted might as well" Melody nodded to him and watched him fly off and noticed the Snitch as well.

She didn't spend much time hover in the air still and dove to help with the Quaffle again. But a sharp whistle stopped her, "Gryffindor wins!" Hooch startled Melody as she shouted.

"He didn't _catch_ it, he almost _swallowed_ it!" Flinch shouted angered as Sam and Ruby agreed but more calmly about it. Melody sighed as she landed and winced.

"Ow" she mumbled as Terrance rubbed her shoulders.

"Sore?" He asked with a smirk as she nodded, "it'll go away the more you practice" he added as they walked off the field to go change.

"Hey Mel!" A chorus of voices caught Melody by surprise as she exited the showers as Ruby came out with her.

"Hey boys" Ruby smiled as they returned it before turning to their classmate.

"That was awesome Mel. How'd it feel?" Blaise asked Melody who snorted.

"It went fine till the dorks won, hey Terrance everything okay?" Melody asked her seeker who was holding his hand like he was in pain.

"Yeah just gripped my broom to tight, hands sorta seizing up" he explained as Melody took it before pressing her thumb into the center of his palm, it must've surprised Terrance because he gave a yelp.

"Sorry, I've been taught these things by my grandmother and mother about certain nerves in the system to help release the tension in a muscle that seizes up" Melody explained to him as he flexed his hand surprised.

"Thanks Mel" he patted her head with a smirk.

Melody walked off with her group as she continued to somewhat dry her long hair.

"Bloody hell Mel, you have really long hair" Theo exclaimed as she laughed while the others looked as well.

"Yikes" Draco said while she started to re-braid her hair.

"Yes I have long hair, it's just that I've avoided scissors like the plague, I can't remember why though" she explained to them.

Draco hmmed as they made their ways to their dorms. "Well you were still good during the game. Sucks that Potter got the Snitch" he said as Melody nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter how bad was the game?<strong>

_**~Rusty14~**_


	6. Beginning of Christmas Break

**_DISCLAIMER_****: Check chapter one.**

**Name: Slytherin's Girl: Year One**

**Book: Harry Potter**

**Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

**Chapter rating: T**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance**

**Pairing(s)**

**OC/Draco**

**OC/Blaise**

**_Summary_****:** Melody H.R.M. Winchester was dropped on the Winchester's step 10 years ago, now she goes to Hogwarts with her undeveloped powers & secrets that she doesn't know about. With being a Slytherin will her secrets come unraveled that her family tried so desperately tried to keep hidden? Will she & Harry find out who they really are to each other? Suck with summary hope story's better RR.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six: Beginning of Christmas Break<span>

"Mel" Ruby woke her up as Melody groaned, as she sat on the bed.

"What? It's Saturday I still get to sleep here" Melody growled out as Hellion hissed himself and curled up around her face to keep the light out.

"Mum sent a letter, saying that Grandmama isn't doing to good nor is Grandpapa" Ruby said, Melody's Grandmother Deanna and Grandfather Samuel; Dean and Sam's namesakes; acted as grandparents to Ruby and Jo.

"Is she going to be okay?" Melody asked sitting up.

"I think so" Ruby said as Jess came in with a letter.

"Dad said that we're going home during break to go see them. Saying that Grandmama wants us all there" Jess said as Melody took the letter and squinted.

"Damn it" she searched her nightstand for her reading glasses that were narrow in size and had a snake design along the rims, frames and ear pieces of her glasses.

"If people didn't believe that you're obsessed with snakes, I think your glasses would show them" Ruby said as Melody looked at her over the rims.

"I guess I'll give the gang my presents after we come back" Melody said taking her glasses off. Her mother at first placed a charm over her eyes so she wouldn't need the glasses as much.

"Yeah we have to do the same" Ruby claimed while Melody got up to go change. Hellion yawned before curling up on the still warm spot of his owner's bed.

"I think we should go make sure Dean and Sam know, Em was with me and Jo when we got it" Jess said sitting on the bed.

"You guys can go do that, I'm going to finish getting ready" Melody said as they nodded.

She sat in front of the mirror as tears started falling as she thought of her grandparents passing away. Her paternal grandparents had been dead before John finished school, he had grown up with Bobby and Ellen, Bobby's parents housed John till he married Mary.

"Mel?" Clary's voice brought the girl out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?" Melody looked at Clary and Milli asked as Melody finished her braid before standing up.

"Yeah, hey I'm heading down for a little" she claimed as she picked Hellion up and carried him with her needing something to cuddle at the moment.

"Hey Mel" Goyle said as the blonde girl who waved, sat with her siblings today. It confused her group as Melody rarely sat with her siblings or they'd sit with her.

"Hey Marcus" Draco called to Marcus who stopped talking to his friend and turned to the younger Slytherin. "Do you know what's up with Mel?" He asked as the older kid sighed.

"I heard that their grandmother from their mum's side is getting sick, so they're all going back to spend time with her. The girls too" he said as Draco nodded.

"Thanks" Draco said as he turned to the boys they didn't know what to think. Granted that they we're still learning about each other and their families, but no one knew that Melody had living grandparents.

* * *

><p>Melody sighed as she looked at a book. She jumped feeling some people sit next to her, it was Draco and Blaise, Theo, Goyle and Crabbe were behind her.<p>

"What are you looking at?" Blaise asked her.

"It's a family album I brought with me" Melody said as they looked at the book.

"Who's this?" Theo asked pointing to a picture of Melody and Adam smiling and laughing before looking at the camera again repeating.

"It's my little brother Adam, he'll come in third year" Melody claimed.

"Sucks he can't come next year" Draco claimed as she chuckled. "We heard that your Grandma's not doing so well" he said as Melody nodded.

"Yeah, she hasn't been feeling to good these last few months, but she still makes everything fun when she wants to" Melody said as she turned her page to see another picture of an older couple smiling at the camera before looking to the left.

"They're my grandparents, this is Deanna and this is Samuel, this was taken" she took the photo out flipping it over, "the day I was found" Melody said as they watched the photo continue to move as the couple smiled.

"They look happy; I don't see any photos of them with you though" Goyle said as they flipped the page.

"Those are their photos, we have the ones of our present family and a pair photo of grandparents. We don't have any of my parental grandparents" Melody claimed as they continued to look through the photos before laughing at a few birthday photos.

"What is that?" Blaise asked as they watched Melody and her siblings throw cake in their dad's face, another with Melody having cake in her face with Adam next to her.

"Our birthday rituals, we'd throw cake in the birthday person's face we've always done it since I can remember" she explained with a smile.

"Sounds fun, though messy" Theo commented as they watched Sam get pelted with cake as Dean hid behind the birthday boy.

"It's why we have dogs or cats now" Melody explained.

"Wait who's that then?" Blaise asked pointing to an old dog who was pure white with icy blue eyes.

"Our Queen, she was a German Shepherd, she was about nine years old when I was nine when she passed away" Melody explained to them.

"I'm sorry Mel" Draco said as she smiled.

"It's okay" she said as they continued to look.

* * *

><p>Melody gathered her things she was taking home, Pansy was helping her as she had finished the day before. "Hey Mel?" She asked as the girl looked at her friend.<p>

"Yeah Pan?" Melody asked back as she did a mental checklist her mother got her doing since she was a child.

"Um you seem to spend a lot of time with the boys you know" she claimed as Melody grabbed Hellion's favorite toy from under the bed and put it in a safe pocket.

"That isn't a problem right?" Melody asked, she spent a good amount with the girls but she noticed that she spent more time with the guys than anyone.

"No, no it's just that I was curious do you like any of the boys?" Pansy asked her as Melody zipped up her bag.

"They're my best mates Pansy; of course I like them just like you girls" Melody lied as she quickly grabbed her bag. "I told the girls I'd meet them at the hall, I gotta go, Hellion come," Hellion quickly clambered up her back and stayed latched on.

"See ya, owl me over break kay?" Pansy called out heading in the opposite direction.

"Got it Pan, I'll owl the others too" Melody shouted as she ran next to Blaise who had come to get her.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mel, thanks Blaise" Ruby said as Blaise nodded before heading out. "About time I thought you were hiding from us again" Ruby finished as Melody shook her head, as the sound of jingling could be heard. Melody had put Bells in her hair and as her earrings so Hellion was having a heyday at the moment.<p>

"Where is the ribbon Mum sent you?" Jessica asked as Melody produced them.

"I overslept and didn't have time to braid them" Melody explained as Jo sighed. Placing her stuff down she took the dark green and silver ribbons and braided them into Melody's hair as Dumbledore walked by with McGonagall and Flitwick.

"Ah quite cute my dear" he replied to Melody's appearance as she curtsied in the Christmas dress that her Aunt Ellen got her. He waved a hand and small wreath choker weaved around her neck.

"Thank you Professor" Melody curtsied again before she pulled three boxes out and handed them to the three Professors who took them.

"Come on Rug-Rat we have to get going" the boys bowed while the five girls curtsied a goodbye to the three adults who bowed back.

Melody sighed as she kept up with her brother and sisters, but Snape caught her quickly, "this is some extra credit if you want to learn some more about potions" he said as he handed a few parchments to her.

"Oh thank you Professor" Melody thanked him as he walked away.

"Always handing out extra work so Slytherin's can get a good grade in his class" Sam said as Dean took the paper.

"Hey I think he put something else for you to read Mel, something about The Philosopher's Stone, do you know what that is?" Dean asked her as she thought for a moment.

"I think I've read about that before, something dealing with the elixir of life, I think Mum and Dad have an old book in the library about it. I know it has something to do with Nicolas Flamel, he was the last person documented to make one" Melody explained as Hermione overheard their conversation after accidently bumping into them.

"Sorry about that I should watch where I'm walking" Hermione claimed before Ruby waved it off.

"It's fine, here" she helped the Gryffindor onto the train before getting on herself. One by one they all got on before Melody walked back and found the empty compartment. She pet Hellion and Silver Wings as the bird ecstatic about being out of her cage.

"Hey can we crash here?" Melody looked up and smiled when she saw her boys with smiles of their own.

"Go ahead" she said as Hellion yawned before crawling onto Draco's lap as he sat next to her with Blaise while Goyle, Crabbe and Theo sat across. "So you're all going home?" She asked as they nodded. All the way there they talked about what they'd do over break.

Dean came by to tell them they arrived, and helped them get their things as Melody placed Silver Wings in her cage as Dean took the cage.

Melody's smile brightened at the sight of her family who were waiting for her and her siblings. "Babies" Mary smiled as she embraced Melody and Emma. "My goodness how you've grown!" Mary cooed as Ruby and Jo greeted the Singers.

"Daddy" Melody was embraced by her dad who finished hugging his older kids.

"Hello baby girl" he smiled as a few more families came over. "Oh hello John Winchester nice to meet you" John greeted the blonde man.

"Lucius Malfoy and this is my wife Narcissa and our son Draco, I believe your daughter is in his house and a close friend" Lucius explained as he gripped John's forearm in a pure-blood greeting.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy, this is my wife Mary our sons; Dean and Sam, our daughters; Jessica, Emma and Melody and our youngest Adam" John introduced everyone while they bowed or curtsied to the Malfoy family.

"This is my friend Bobby Singer" John introduced the males as they greeted the same way.

"I would like to introduce my wife Ellen, our daughter Jo and our niece Ruby Harvelle" Lucius bowed to the ladies as they curtsied.

"Hello I am Sabrina Zabini and this is my son Blaise" the Winchesters and Singer/Harvelles greeted her as well.

The seven families started talking before the kids talked waiting for them to finish. The families planned to spend some time together over the breaks as the kids were saying their goodbyes to each other again as they all either apparated or used a portkey.

* * *

><p>Melody was writing about her potions homework and reading about the Philosopher's Stone. Silver Wings was sitting in her nest on top of Melody's door frame in the corner of her room, watching her carefully while Hellion curled up on a small pillow at the foot of her bed as she was laying with her head at the foot of her bed listening to her music.<p>

"Mel" Dean called as he sighed seeing her have headphones in as soon as he stepped foot in her bedroom Hellion hissed hatefully causing Melody to look at him before looking to the door.

She removed a headphone allowing her music to keep blaring, "yes Dean?" She asked the older Slytherin.

"Mum wants to know what you want for lunch" Dean replied as Melody shrugged.

"I don't care" she said as she continued her homework.

"First day of being home and you're doing homework?" Dean asked as Melody smirked.

"I like potions and if I do this now than I won't have to worry about it later" she claimed as he nodded.

"Okay, talk to you later" he replied as she waved him bye before placing a headphone in her ear.

She continued to finish her homework before a present was dropped in her face causing her to jump in shock. She looked up to see an Eagle Owl perched on her bed railing. "Oh I know you, you're Aurora aren't you?" She asked handing the owl a treat as she spread her wigs in happiness. Opening the present she smirked at it, it was a new photo album but this was Slytherin designed; with five pictures of the boys in each space as a Christmas present, with an inscription on the cover.

_-This is our present Mel, something for the year or more, it took us a few times to get a picture of Blaise by the way -D._

_-Only because you guys wouldn't stop popping out for no reason till Sam told me! Oh yeah they knew by the way Mel -B._

_-Happy Christmas Mel-Mel –D, B, T, G, V._

Melody smiled as she closed it putting it on the nightstand, she realized that she would need a group picture of them for the front cover photo.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter hope it was okay ^.^<strong>

_**~Rusty14~**_


	7. Christmas With Family

**_DISCLAIMER_****: Check chapter one.**

**Name: Slytherin's Girl: Year One**

**Book: Harry Potter**

**Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

**Chapter rating: T**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance**

**Pairing(s)**

**OC/Draco**

**OC/Blaise**

**_Summary_****:** Melody H.R.M. Winchester was dropped on the Winchester's step 10 years ago, now she goes to Hogwarts with her undeveloped powers & secrets that she doesn't know about. With being a Slytherin will her secrets come unraveled that her family tried so desperately tried to keep hidden? Will she & Harry find out who they really are to each other? Suck with summary hope story's better RR.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven: Christmas with Family<span>

"Melody!" The shout of her younger brother, Adam, definitely woke her up along with Hellion who was curled up on his pillow next to hers. "Come on it's Christmas morning wake up!" Adam bounced on her as the rest of their siblings came in to make sure the girl was awake.

"Come on guys I want to sleep!" Melody groaned as Sam actually lifted her up and over his shoulder and carried her down the stairs as all the animals either flew or raced down to the living room.

"Happy Christmas!" Everyone shouted as Melody was sat on the ground. She smirked picking Hellion up to walk over to the couch where her grandmother was sitting with her grandfather.

"Hello Grams" Melody smiled as Deanna smiled and hugged the smaller girl.

"Hello dear, this must be Hellion, oh isn't he cute" Deanna stroked the furry kitten who curled up in a ball in her lap.

Mary started organizing the presents while the kids talked, "alright let's go" Mary smiled as Melody spoke up.

"Oh wait I need to send the guys' presents as well, can I do that real quick Mum?" Melody asked as Mary gave a small smile and nod as the others chuckled. "You guys can go ahead and start opening presents" she said as Hellion curled up in Deanna's lap.

She jogged up the stairs and gently woke Silver Wings up who screeched before flying down to her side to know what she needed. "I need you to deliver these to the others girl, you do all that and I'll let you just sleep all through break okay?" Silver Wings bobbed her head in agreement and took off with the packages clenched tightly in her talons.

Her presents for the others were what she knew so far; Theo got two new sketchbooks because he likes to draw, Vincent she got him whatever candy he wanted that was unlimited thanks to her sister for putting a charm on the bag, Gregory she had gotten him a new Quidditch book on whose the top and what their secrets were he had claimed that he wanted to be a beater on the team, Blaise an up to date on the best potions and Draco she also got a book on animagus.

She knew how much weight Silver Wings could take as her family would train their birds to be able to carry anything that wasn't terribly heavy.

She made her way down the stairs and watched as Adam opened a present from their grandparents it was a new Herbology book for when he reached school, no one knew why but Adam absolutely loved plants, that's sorta why none of their plants have perished yet in their home.

"Mel's turn" Sam said as Melody sat on the ground next to Adam who helped passing her presents to her. From her grandparents it was a more advanced book of animagus forms, not that she needed it really, but it helped to keep her learning more, from her parents she got a new charm necklace of a gold heart with a small diamond in the center wrapped up from a snake with ruby eyes. From Sam and Dean it was new rosary beads, from Adam it was a picture of her taking a nap with Hellion and from the girls it was a picture of her and her boys together studying.

"Thank you for the gifts everyone" Melody smiled as they nodded.

"I noticed there wasn't one form her friends" Emma commented figuring that her sister's friends would've gotten her a present.

"That's upstairs it came yesterday" Melody smiled as Mary looked interested.

"What was it?" She asked.

"It was a new Slytherin photo album, I was thinking about using it during my stay at Hogwarts" Melody said as Mary smiled.

"That was sweet of them" she commented as melody nodded with her father and brothers looking suspicious.

"A little weird from Slytherins" Dean commented as John nodded.

"Oh you three" Mary said with a frown making Melody almost choke on her drink as no one liked her mom's frowns, that meant something very bad for both parties involved.

* * *

><p>Deanna sat with Melody for a few after Samuel left with the others, "so how's everything going?" She asked while Melody just smirked.<p>

"Whatever do you mean Grandmama?" Melody asked while Deanna chuckled.

"Dear I had to deal with your mother and then your father, I can tell when something's up, but I also heard that you're on the house team" Deanna said as Melody nodded with a smile.

"Yeah it was interesting but we didn't get it" Melody said as Deanna patted her shoulder in sympathy.

"Don't worry about it dear, you're new to this" she commented as the girl sighed.

"Yeah but I felt like I let my house down, that and Potter's getting very annoying" Melody growled as Deanna stopped.

"Potter you say?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah Grandmama why do you know the name?" Melody asked as Deanna shook her head.

"I knew his paternal grandparents but that's all I'll say" she claimed as Melody shook her head.

"Hey Mel! Looks like you forgot one" Sam said bringing over a smaller package with her family.

"What do you mean I thought I got them all" Melody claimed as Sam shrugged.

"I don't know but it has your name on it" he said handing the present to her.

Melody carefully opened the light weight package, once she opened it something slithered out into a heap at her feet, "what the-"

"It's a Cloak of Invisibility!" Dean gasped while Melody picked it up. It was like silk to her fingers almost like water on the material.

"There's a note" Samuel said picking it up, he handed it to his granddaughter, "what's it say?"

_"_'_This used to belong to your grandmum from your birthfather, she left this for me to give to you as your twin has your father's, use it to what you need.'_ Wait twin? I have a twin?" Melody asked to her family who looked shocked.

"Huh you learn something new every day" Dean claimed as Sam nodded.

"Mum, Dad do you guys know the people who I came from?" Melody asked her parents who shrugged.

"No sweetheart we don't know" Mary said as John nodded. Since she learned of her abilities John made sure all the adults minds were safe from Melody so she wouldn't know if something was wrong, so she couldn't tell if they were lying.

"Okay that's just weird" Melody said as she folded the silk-like material up.

"Hmm, well still a cool present Mel" Jessica said as Dean helped her up. Everyone left while Melody turned to Deanna.

"Hey Grandmama?" She got the woman's attention, "do you know who Nicolas Flamel is?" She asked.

"Where did you here that name?" Deanna asked her alarmed.

"It was an extra reading my Professor gave me, I was wondering if you knew who he was" Melody replied at her reaction.

"Oh well I do remember something, I think he made the Philosopher's Stone, but he really isn't famous for anything else" Deanna said as Melody nodded curious. "I think the library might have something else though" she said as Melody nodded.

"Thanks Grandmama" Melody hugged the woman who chuckled.

"You should ask Grandpapa, he knows more about those than I" Melody nodded before walking off.

She reached the library and quickly started her search; many of their books were actually in the restricted section at the school. "Did you need something Mel?" Samuel asked her as she continued her search.

"I was looking for Nicolas Flamel, the only thing I know about him is that he is the only creator of the Philosopher's Stone and that he's a great friend of Albus Dumbledore" she said as Samuel nodded.

"That sounds about right" he claimed, "he's never really done anything else" Samuel pulled a few books from the shelves for his reading. "And you likely won't get any info from that man unless you put a curse on him" Samuel claimed as Melody chuckled.

"Even than you might not get anything" she said as he laughed.

"Too true my child, too true" Samuel moved to his table that had books all over it.

"What you working on Grandpapa?" Melody asked as Samuel showed her. "Kneazles? Wait this is an old breeding guide. I remember reading this when I was seven" Melody claimed as Samuel chuckled.

"We're thinking about moving in here to be closer to Mary and you guys, and since you guys have so much room we're thinking about a breeding system" he said.

"I thought that you claimed that you'd never become a breeder" Melody smirked as he chuckled. "By the way when is Salazar coming home?" Melody asked about her old serpent who was missing from his cage.

"I think Mary said he was coming home tomorrow" Samuel said as she nodded, Salazar had some issues and was getting checked out by their home vet/doctor.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days the siblings spent time together and studied for an hour together on their books while Adam was quizzed to be prepared when he got there.<p>

"Okay so when you add 2 drops of Lethe River Water, 2 Valerian sprigs, 2 measures of Standard Ingredient and 4 mistletoe berries?" Melody asked Adam as he thought.

"The Forgetfulness Potion" he answered after a few, Dean nodded with a smile.

"Kids" Mary called up to Sam's room to them. It confused the kids their parents knew this was their study and quizzing Adam time.

"Yeah Mum?" Dean called down.

"Are you kids ready?" John called up, the kids looked at each other before Adam grabbed a calendar under Sam's bed before yelping.

"Train leaves in hour!" Adam shouted as the teenagers stared for a moment before leaping up and making sure their packs' were packed and had their animals prepared as Melody and Adam chased a reluctant Hellion to cage him.

"You forgot?" Mary called out as she laughed watching the kids with amusement like John and Adam, who stopped chasing the kitten.

"Come on Hellion!" Melody shouted irritated while Sam quickly grabbed the frantic cat.

* * *

><p><strong>How's that for an ending of a chapter? Hope it was good guys I'll have the next chapter up and ready soon.<strong>

_**~Rusty14~**_


	8. Back in School

**_DISCLAIMER_****: Check chapter one.**

**Name: Slytherin's Girl: Year One**

**Book: Harry Potter**

**Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

**Chapter rating: T**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance**

**Pairing(s)**

**OC/Draco**

**OC/Blaise**

**_Summary_****:** Melody H.R.M. Winchester was dropped on the Winchester's step 10 years ago, now she goes to Hogwarts with her undeveloped powers & secrets that she doesn't know about. With being a Slytherin will her secrets come unraveled that her family tried so desperately tried to keep hidden? Will she & Harry find out who they really are to each other? Suck with summary hope story's better RR.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight: Back in School<span>

Melody sighed as she sat on the train and smirked when Blaise collapsed onto a bench tired. "What's up Blaise tired?" She asked with amusement.

"Yes tired, tired of Mum constantly bringing home a new husband" Blaise said looking at Melody irritated as she chuckled while Theo sat next to her.

She snorted as she smiled to him causing Blaise to smile, "so other than that how was everyone's break?" She asked while Draco, Crabbe and Goyle filed in.

"Fine" a chorus came excluding Blaise who leaned against the window. Pansy came by with a group of girls before frowning.

"Oh there you are Mel, how was your break?" Millicent asked smiling to the girl who smiled back.

"Good grandparents spent all of it with us, oh yeah their going to move in with us" Melody said looking at everyone.

"Really Mel, that's great" Blaise said actually happy for the girl.

"Yeah, so you're going to sit with them for the ride?" Pansy asked as they turned to her.

"So what if she does?" Goyle asked as Melody looked down from Pansy's piercing stare.

"Nothing, come on girls" Pansy said as the girls looked confused, they waved to the small group with smiles before following the older girl of their group.

"Jeez what's Pansy's problem?" Theo asked as Draco shrugged.

"Who knows man" Blaise said as Hellion purred at being pet by Draco who chuckled as the kitten turned onto his back before trying to chew on his fingers with sharp teeth.

"Oh guys, my sisters got a picture of us all together I was thinking on using that as the cover photo for the album" Melody said showing the album and picture of them.

"When the bloody hell did they take that?" Goyle asked seeing the picture as she chuckled.

"I don't know guys, so what do you say?" She asked as Blaise and Draco nodded.

"Yeah and then we can add another cover photo spot in our seventh year" Theo suggested making Melody nod.

"Sounds good, wands at the ready" the six pulled their wands out and sealed the photo in with their magic. The picture was of them from left to right; Vincent, Goyle, Theo, Melody, Draco and Blaise sitting around a library table with books and quills.

* * *

><p>Hellion was smuggled in Melody's pocket to the feast. "I still can't believe you smuggled that cat into the feast Mel" Jo said as Dean kissed her temple.<p>

"So? No one sees him, I don't get in trouble" Melody said as she got a piece of chicken and gave it to Hellion who shot out like a Jack-in-the-Box taking the piece of chicken with him.

"Unless they notice you feeding your pocket" Ruby claimed chuckling as Melody jerked her hand out of the pocket quickly as Blaise snorted trying to dull his laughter as Goyle and Crabbe almost spit their drinks out.

"Yeah well he just curled up and is sucking on the piece of chicken as we speak" Melody sighed as Sam almost lost it laughing. The others laughed as Hellion snored in her pocket **(A/N: Have any of you ever hear a cat snore? It's freaking hilarious!)**

* * *

><p>Melody sat next to Blaise once again during breakfast it was delivery time but the Winchesters all thought that they'd get nothing, before a familiar owl dropped a rectangular box in front of Melody almost squashing Hellion before Goyle grabbed the kitten quickly while everyone looked alarmed.<p>

"Uh" Sam started, "Mel were you expecting mail?" He asked.

"If I was I'd made sure that Hellion wasn't in dropping zone!" Melody snarled making Sam recoil.

"Alright sorry" he made sure to be away from her hitting range. Every Winchester, Jo and Ruby had presents dropped in front of them as well.

"Okay on the count of three?" Jo asked as they nodded.

"One" Ruby started.

"Two" Jo added.

"Three" Melody finished as they opened the boxes. Inside Melody's was an odd looking flute.

"Is that a flute?" Draco asked curiously.

"Yeah it's a Flutes of Serpents, also known as a Tibia Zoheleth in Latin" Sam said as Melody handed it to him. "It can act like a regular flute but when you focus on a snake or a thing related to snakes it can calm them almost sooth their tempers" Sam explained.

"That's cool" Blaise said as the others nodded.

Dean and Sam both had a stack of papers in their boxes, "oh my god" Dean said as Melody took his quickly.

"These are applications to work at the Ministry guys" Melody said as she and Draco looked through the packet as Dean took it back with Jo next to him.

Ruby and Jo had books on dragons like Emma and Jessica, "these are rare dragon books" Ruby said as they all looked through the books.

"And they look brand new" Goyle stated as he noticed the pristine appeal on the books.

"Why did you guys get these?" Draco asked as he examined the flute again while Melody dug through the box for a letter or note.

"Well we want to work in Romania with dragons" Jo said as Dean nodded.

"And these application spots are for Romania" Sam said as Melody perked when she brought out a letter.

"Here we are okay _'Dear Winchester, Singer and Harvelle kids, I am sorry my presents are late I was working and trying not to lose one of my youngest students during a dragon hatching job. Melody I know you loved to play instruments when you had your original flute you dad got you but this one might also help keep Salazar in line and any other snakes you might get. Dean, Sam I know that you wanted to work in Romania in the Ministry so I pulled a few strings for when you both leave Hogwarts you're first job would hopefully be here, along with that Jo, Ruby, Emma and Jessica I have known you guys loved dragons ever since you were kids and wanted to work with them so I got you a training book of sorts with dragons and on what to do when the time came, Dean and Sam send those applications back by Melody's falcon she can withstand the trip more than one of your owls hope you guys get in and learn more songs with your flute Mel._

_P.S. if none of you figure this out I will be VERY disappointed in all you little Rug-Rats. Bye"_ wait a minute who call all of us Rug-Rats?" Melody asked as she knew that was mainly her nickname.

"Cas?" Sam asked curiously, "he does work in Romania and is a teacher there to new students who don't know the systems also an amazing family friend. He's also the only one who knew Melody lost her flute four years ago."

"Figures but where the hell did he get the flute it's rare like the books" Melody said while they shrugged.

"I don't know but we need to get to class because it's almost time to go" Dean said as everyone got up and walked out.

* * *

><p>An hour after classes started they ended up in history again and Melody sighed as she tried to stay awake which she wasn't succeeding as her eyes were dropping.<p>

She kept thinking about what the ending of the letter said she hadn't read it completely knowing it would freak out her siblings.

_"I'm sorry to tell you this Mel but that flute will help you in do time, you just don't know now so don't worry about it. But make sure you keep bringing this flute to school no matter what kids or adults say just do kay?"_

That sentence freaked her out he was right if she had read that out loud Dean would've told Dad and Dad would've tried to kill Cas with Dean's help. She slept right through the class period and was barely awake for when Draco woke her up.

"Come on Herbology time" he said as she looked tired as hell. "You okay?" He asked as she nodded and walked in between him and Blaise.

"Yeah just tired" she said as they stood together while Sprout talked to a few more first years.

"Today we will be learning about Devil's Snare" Sprout started as she walked around everyone. Melody having read about it knew what it was, before she could reply a headache quickly appeared in her temple.

"Devil's Snare?" Draco asked as Melody sighed while rubbing her eyes. "Mel you sure you should be in this class if you're tired?" Draco asked while Blaise rubbed her back gently.

"Yeah I'm fine, Professor Sprout?" Melody called.

"Yes dear?" She asked with a smile.

"Devil's Snare is a constricting type of guard, it's very weak against, but also hates, any type of strong heat or light like fire or the sun. They're best to grow in dark and damp places, from what my Grandmama claimed it's excellent for guarding top things from an enemy of yours. Things in like a cellar, dungeon or the forest" Melody claimed as Sprout smiled.

"Great job, excellent on your knowledge, 20 points for Slytherin on also giving a perfect explanation on it's job as well" she said as she turned back to give a lecture on a spill to protect oneself against Devil's Snare.

The Slytherins praised Melody who placed a hand against her head in pain. "Mel?" Blaise called worried, "Professor!" He called as Melody collapsed. Sprout was quick to go over to the girl's aid as Draco moved while Blaise felt her pulse.

"Alright let's get her to the hospital wing immediately" Sprout announced as she allowed the boys to take her.

* * *

><p>The rest of the Winchester kids bolted through the doors alarming the five boys crowding Melody's bed.<p>

"What happened?" Sam asked as Draco turned.

"We don't know she must've gotten a headache because she kept clutching her head. But she continued to insist that she was fine, I mean she answered Sprout's trivia question about Devil's Snare, if that wouldn't of reassured us that she was okay" Draco claimed as Sam sighed.

"That girl could recite an essay in her sleep" Dean claimed as they laughed.

"Yeah she's quick on her answers" Blaise commented as they chuckled.

"Hello kids" Madam Pomfrey greeted the group. "Okay Miss Winchester's going to be fine, the pain was brought on by a headache she was having" Madam Pomfrey said as they sighed. "So that means you all have to return to class."

The kids nodded and left to allow Melody to rest, Pomfrey sighed as she watched the youngest Slytherin sleep, Dumbledore had warned the staff about the young Winchester.

_Melody's Dream, (Mel's Pov)_

_I walked up to a mirror and noticed Potter there as well, we stood side-by-side staring at our reflections. I looked up and saw what the mirror was called "Erised" but I looked down when two more people appeared; a woman with red hair and green eyes and a man with black hair and hazel-like eyes and had glasses on, both looked to Potter and smiled before doing the same to me._

_"My sweet child, you are beautiful" the woman said as I stared in confusion. "I am so sorry my love" she continued as I looked down._

_When I looked back up I noticed Draco there instead with a smirk. He was older! But so was I. My hair was shorter a little closer to my shoulders, some of it was parted over my right shoulder, my face had more profound features, and my eyes almost had a glow to them as I stood next to Draco. But my eyes almost had a very teal blue shade to them like Draco's did as well. I also saw a dark ink on the inside of both our right wrists, my older form nodded as Draco wrapped an arm around my waist with a wink._

_I couldn't believe it, I knew my dreams usually meant something to me and I couldn't believe it as I continued to stare in shock._

_End of dream_

I shot out of bed with shock, Madam Pomfrey noticed that I was awake and rushed over.

"Are you alright dear?" She asked as I nodded.

"Yes ma'am, how long was I asleep for?" I asked.

"Since your Herbology class this morning, it's almost dinner time" Pomfrey informed me.

"Thank you" I said as I got up and made sure that I could stand on my own before walking off.

I walked to the Great Hall and saw everyone together. Smirking I walked over and sat down making everyone jump, haha that was fun! "Hey guys, jumpy much?" I smiled at them as they shook their heads to make sure I was really there.

"Hey? That's all you gotta say for almost giving us heart attacks?" Blaise complained as the others nodded.

"Okay I'm sorry guys, but it wasn't life threatening right? And I'm fine okay?" I said as they nodded.

"Okay fine your right, you are safe" Sam said with a tight smile. "But something like that ever happens again, Mum and Dad will find out immediately got it Rug-Rat?" He asked while I nodded.

"Yes sir" I saluted to him as they laughed. "Hey Dean can I talk to you real fast?" I asked as he nodded.

"Sure Rug-Rat" Dean said getting up with me.

I walked out the Great Hall and to where there was barely anyone, Dean must've been confused because he gave me the 'what the hell's up?' look. "While I was out, I think I had a vision" I said plain and simple.

Dean was definitely not prepared for that, "a-are you sure?" He asked curiously. Out of all my siblings I think Dean's the closest to me and always an ear to talk to.

"Yeah Dean, I'm sure" I said as he sighed.

"W-what'd you see?" He asked as I sighed recalling what I saw.

"Potter was there we were staring at this mirror, where I first looked there was this man and woman they were staring at me, the woman said 'my sweet child' and also 'I am so sorry my love' what the hell could that mean?" I asked him making sure that I left Draco out knowing I'd never stay friends with him if Dean watched to closely.

"I don't know Mel, maybe we should tell Mum and Dad, they may know. But if she called you 'my sweet child' than she could be your biological mum" Dean suggested.

"But Potter not only looked like that man but he had her eyes Dean" I said making sure he knew.

"We really need to talk to our parents" he said quickly as we made our way to the owlery. Dean had quickly written out a letter for our parents and handed it to me to sign. I walked to Silver Wings.

"Make haste my friend, this is urgent for us" Silver Wings flew at my command and out the opening.

"Now all we can do is wait for them to respond" Dean said while I nodded.

_'Please let me be wrong, please' _I begged in my thoughts. I so didn't want to think about the possibilities of the idea.

"Come on dinner should be over soon-" Dean cut himself off as Dumbledore appeared there with McGonagall and Snape, "sir?" Dean asked confused.

"I guess it's inevitable now" Dumbledore said as McGonagall sighed almost sadly.

"Professor wait!" Mum's voice called as she appeared with Dad.

"Mum?" I asked shocked. "Silver Wings is fast but not that fast" I said as Mum chuckled.

"We've been having someone keep an eye on your dreams, I'm sorry but we didn't want to take any chances" Dad said as I just stared.

"Can someone please tell us what's going on" Dean said as Flitwick led Sam and the girls in too.

"We should talk in my office about this" Dumbledore said as Mum stayed at my side.

"She's too young to know!" Mum said firmly as Dad sighed.

"Mary she has a right to know" Dad claimed as I was starting to become irritated.

"Can someone please just explain? I don't care if anyone over hears at the moment!" I shouted actually pissed with the secrecy going on, especially if it involves me. Apparently everyone was taken aback by the fact that I yelled.

Dumbledore sighed. "Like I said before you are not ready-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Professor Dumbledore but if I have dreams that have not only a schoolmate but two adults and one calls me her 'sweet child' to me, that means that I deserve an explanation. Please" I practically begged them; I hated begging with a passion.

Dumbledore sighed as he nodded, "very well it means that you dreamt of your parents and twin brother" he said as my siblings and my own mouth fell open. Mum and Dad sighed like they were grateful that my secret had been found out.

"I-I-I" I quickly stopped as I felt my Mum's grip tighter just slightly before I shrugged her off. "I'm going to bed, excuse me" I made my way through everyone and down the stairs. I stopped halfway to my dorms and fell to my knees. I started to cry. After all those years of wanting to know who my real family was, I'm starting to wish I left well enough alone, accepted that I was orphaned by the infant age and accept my adopted family as my real family.

Slowly tears started to stop but I felt a wet rough tongue on my cheek, I looked and saw Hellion sitting there meowing for my attention. I sighed and continued to my dorm as I entered I made sure my head was down to my room.

**(Third Pov)**

Draco was sitting with the boys as they were talking about Melody's disappearance with Dean during dinner. "Does anyone know what that was about?" Theo asked as they all shrugged while more and more students went to their dorms to go to sleep. Draco looked in enough time to see Melody come through as Hellion walked alongside his owner.

Melody kept her head down as she made her way up to her dorm, "Mel?" Blaise called worried at her behavior.

"I'm going to bed guys" she called back already going up the stairs.

Draco kept his eyes on her back worried. "I wonder what happened to Mel" he wondered as the others shrugged.

"Come on we can ask later" Goyle suggested as they nodded and went back to their dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>End of this chapter, how'd I do? Please make a review and I hope I didn't ruin the finding out Melody's heritage scene.<strong>

_**~Rusty14~**_


	9. A Night Out with Malfoy

**_DISCLAIMER_****: Check chapter one.**

**Name: Slytherin's Girl: Year One**

**Book: Harry Potter**

**Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

**Chapter rating: K**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance**

**Pairing(s)**

**OC/Draco**

**OC/Blaise**

**_Summary_****:** Melody H.R.M. Winchester was dropped on the Winchester's step 10 years ago, now she goes to Hogwarts with her undeveloped powers & secrets that she doesn't know about. With being a Slytherin will her secrets come unraveled that her family tried so desperately tried to keep hidden? Will she & Harry find out who they really are to each other? Suck with summary hope story's better RR.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine: A Night Out With Malfoy<span>

Melody's attitude seemed different recently as she decided to go to Hagrid's today. She hasn't gotten to interact with him much as the Gryffindorks were usually with him.

"Well 'ello Melody, how're yeh?" Hagrid asked as he allowed Melody inside his hut.

"I'm good, getting through my classes and I'm just dealing with something's" Melody said as Hagrid nodded.

"Yeah I heard from Sam" Hagrid said as Melody nodded, a rattling cut her off of thinking.

"What's that?" She asked as Hagrid froze.

"Uh, um… well" Hagrid came over to the stove as Melody looked inside as well.

"A dragon egg!" She gasped getting a good look. "Oh my goodness" she gaped with a smile, "how'd you get one?" She asked.

"I won it off a stranger down by the pub. Yeh seem interested in it like yer brothers and sisters, I can't tell what type it is though" Hagrid claimed as Melody gently levitated the egg with her hands to examine it, after doing that she lowered it back down gently into the cauldron.

"Yeh should head back teh the school, make sure yer friends and family doesn't panic, alright? Yeh need someone teh talk just come down and chat, okay?" He said as Melody nodded with a smile.

"Thanks Hagrid" Melody said as he nodded with a small smile of his own. Melody sighed as she walked back to school; she looked around before taking a small detour through the forest. She thought back to her grandmother's lessons;

_"Now always make sure that you have a clear mind when you get ready. But of course make sure no one sees you when you change" he grandmother lectured a seven year old Melody._

_"Yes Grandmama" Melody replied like a zombie as her grandmother changed in front of her. She was a beautiful white lioness. "You're pretty Grandmama" Melody said as the woman changed back._

_"Why thank you Darling" Deanna smiled. "In time you'll be able to change too" she said stroking the girl's hair._

Melody sighed as she knelt in front of a river looking at her reflection, her eyes once green and blue were now a dark teal blue color, and her pupils have narrowed to slits. _'It's only a matter of time now'_ she thought as she pulled her cloak out and calmly walked back to school.

* * *

><p>The next match for Slytherin was approaching and Melody planned on taking her frustrations out on the opposing team. Marcus was fine with that as long as it didn't cost them their game.<p>

Sam and Jess have been trying to get Melody to calm down and talk things through before her actions got her in trouble or them.

"Mel come on, calm down!" Sam shouted as they made their way onto the field.

"Come on it'll fuel her drive to win today" Marcus said as Terrance stayed next to her. Marcus seemed to want her anger to fuel her need to win the game.

"Mel, Sam's right. If you allow your anger to fuel your judgment than you'll lose" Blaise, who'd come to check on her, tried to keep her calm.

"I'm fine guys I just really want to beat those guys" Melody claimed as Marcus nodded before leading the group out of the fields meeting up with than opposing team Ravenclaw who stared back at them.

"This will be a clean game from everyone" Hooch said as melody and Marcus smirked in unison. "Mount your brooms" Hooch said as everyone did as they were told. Once they were a good few feet into the air the Quaffle was released.

_"The Quaffle is released and the game begins!" _Jordon shouts in excitement.

Melody instantly dove for the Quaffle with Marcus and Ruby. The other Chasers did the exact same but Melody was able to maneuver her broom under the Quaffle and stole it before the Ravenclaw Chasers could.

She flew far from them but they were quickly gaining on her tail as a Bludger was sent her way almost getting her had she not hung upside down while Jessica sent it back while the Quaffle was dropped to Ruby before she straightened herself and was passed her sister's bat before aggressively sending the Bludger at the Ravenclaw Beater definitely getting him in the stomach making Melody feel a little better.

Passing the bat back as a signal from Ruby got her attention; she dove and took the Quaffle from Marcus quickly and shot a score in the middle goal as they high fived her. Melody sighed as she kept the Gryffindor's voice out of her head and kept her mind on the game; she spotted the Quaffle in a Ravenclaw's grasp and shot off to the male, she kicked it out of the Ravenclaw's grip, allowing Marcus to grab it.

"Yes!" Sam shouted high-fiving Jessica who smirked and clapped.

Melody smirked; she wasn't going to be as nice in the first game that was her mistake the first time. She quickly dove and flew alongside Marcus as Ruby slammed into a Ravenclaw giving an evil chuckle, she gave a whistle to the two who nodded and separated.

She was quickly passed the ball from Marcus before pitching it through the far right goal before the Keeper quickly knocked it back, she frowned as he smirked.

"You're still young you'll learn, no one can beat me" he said as she was tagged quickly to Terrance as she followed him while he motioned that Ruby waved her over.

"Alright I'm relying on my anger this time Rubes" Melody said before she shot after the Quaffle to ensure her team gets it before the Ravenclaw made the score.

She was ready on the outside before catching it after dodging both Bludgers quickly. She tossed it to Marcus who tossed it to Ruby; they kept this up before switching it in reverse when a Ravenclaw got in-between her and Marcus.

Ruby shot it through the goals and when the Keeper tried Melody used her power and kept him from the goal. Ruby gave her a nod and slapped their hands together as a cheer from the Slytherins alerted them to something as Terrance had something gold in his hands, finally she heard the Gryffindor commenter as she and her team lands.

_"Slytherin wins the game" _the Gryffindor shouted as Marcus high-fived his team, while Melody cheers with Ruby and Terrance as they laughed when they watched Marcus kiss Jessica!

"Oh my god!" Ruby shouted gaping.

"Marcus kissed Jess!" Melody shouted as Dean, who had come to see them, laughed while Marcus bopped her gently with Jessica blushing.

The team made their way to the common room after showering and changing Melody sighed as all her pent up anger finally left at taking her anger out on the game.

"Mel?" Blaise asked as he and the boys made their way to their friend, "you okay?" He asked worried.

Melody turned and nodded, "yeah sorry guys, it's just finding out that I'm a Potter didn't sit well with me and I've been trying to figure out where I was taking my anger out on, my powers tend to not work right when my emotions aren't in check" she explained as they nodded.

"Well you won the game that way" Marcus said as Jessica hugged the girl with a smile.

"Though we'll have to find another way for her to release that anger because she's dangerous as hell when that happens" Dean said while giving Melody a pat on the head before she tried to bite his hand. "Cujo" he mumbled before Melody twitched as she tackled him making the others laugh as they watched.

* * *

><p>"Hey I heard that the oaf you talk to sometimes has a dragon" Draco whispered to Melody who turned to him.<p>

"I'm pretty sure that if there was a dragon that _someone_ would've seen one" Melody lied desperately trying to get the attention off Hagrid because she may be a Slytherin but he's a close friend to her siblings and herself.

"No I heard Weasley got sent to the infirmary with venom in his system" Blaise said as Melody started to panic slightly.

"Hmm, that's weird, well how do you intend to find out? I'm still pretty sure that someone wouldn't keep a _dragon_ out in the open?" Melody asked as she returned to her homework, but was writing a letter quickly and hid it as Blaise looked at her response to a potion question he needed help on.

"How about we find out tonight?" Draco asked with a smirk as the others snorted in amusement.

"Good luck in getting someone to go with you Draco" Melody said as he smirked.

"Thanks for volunteering Mel" he said as she looked at him, her left eye twitching.

"Uh-uh, I ain't gonna get in trouble with you bud, I have exams to study for and so does everyone else" Melody shook her head as she got up. "I'm going to walk around for a bit" she carefully put the letter in her sleeve before standing up.

They nodded as Draco narrowed his eyes somewhat, _'what's she up to?'_ He thought as she left.

* * *

><p>Once she was out of the dungeons and her jacket was on with her hood over her face she bolted up to the owlery to get Silver Wings to deliver the letter to Hagrid.<p>

_"Hagrid it's Mel, Draco somehow found out after Weasley had to be taken to the infirmary to get venom removed that it was from a dragon, you have to get the hatchling outta here soon!" _Silver Wings flew off quickly after getting the identity of the person.

"Needed to stretch your legs huh?" Blaise's voice startled her.

"Hey man you scared me; I thought you were one of the others. But yeah I was asking Silver Wings to deliver a letter to Adam, I missed him" Melody shrugged hoping Blaise believed her.

Blaise smirked, "hope your acting's better than your lying Mel, seriously Dray's determined to take you with him tonight, you're a nice person to alert Hagrid about his actions" Blaise said as he left. Melody felt like she wanted to actually throw up about how nervous she was about Blaise. She trusted him without a problem but if it accidently slipped that both knew about the dragon and didn't tell the group, ohhh that wasn't going to be pretty for anyone involved.

* * *

><p>Melody was pulled from the couch and yanked out the dungeons by Draco as he smirked. "Come on Mel" Draco said as she grumbled in irritation.<p>

"Really? I said I didn't want to come" Melody growled as he chuckled.

"Oh come on Mel, we can finally get those three kicked out of Hogwarts if they're helping that oaf hide a dragon" Draco claimed as Melody sighed. She had given up on trying to pull her wrist free, but finding out that her twin was Potter now actually fueled her desire to kick the three out of school.

"Fine" she walked alongside him, neither remembering that he still had ahold of her wrist.

They were careful on where they were walking, making sure Filch or his cat didn't find them. But what they didn't expect was McGonagall to be there staring at them.

"Oh great" Melody mumbled as McGonagall approached them with a frown set in her face as she was dressed in her night clothes.

"Draco Malfoy, Melody Winchester, you are out of bed past hours I do hope there's a reason for it" she said as Melody looked to Draco who smirked.

"I overheard three of your students claiming that Hagrid was keeping a dragon on the grounds. I believe they were Granger, Potter, and Weasley, Professor" Draco said smoothly, making Melody smirk at how he could talk himself outta anything probably.

"Why that's quite a big lie for you Mr. Malfoy and what of you Miss. Winchester?" She turned to Melody who froze.

"I came with Draco to see if it was true, we are sorry Professor McGonagall" Melody sorta lied as Draco elbowed her.

"I'm disappointed in the both of you, Melody I was sure you're mother and father raised you better than to sneak out after hours" McGonagall said as Melody looked down in guilt, her parents did raise her to be a good student and obey the rules.

"But Professor we're telling the truth I swear" Draco said as McGonagall sighed before grabbing the boy's ear making Melody wince as she came to the teacher before that happened to her.

"Detention and both of you are coming with me; I'll be telling Snape about this let him deal with you. 20 points from Slytherin as well for wondering the corridors at night" she announced as Melody followed before she caught onto a thought.

_'It's Malfoy and Winchester, they got caught outta bed.'_ She could tell it was Potter.

"Winchester" the sharp tone of McGonagall made her heel to the woman's side opposite of Draco who winced and tried to persuade McGonagall that they were telling the truth.

_'We're in so much trouble' _Melody thought as they were led to their professor's office who stood there looking at the both of them.

"I caught two of your students' out of bed, I hope you discipline them right Snape" she said as Draco rubbed his ear while Melody stayed close to his side.

Snape nodded and motioned for the two to go into office, Melody rather than get another scolding pushed Draco inside and both stayed near the door to listen.

"Severus I don't know what you plan on doing but Melody cannot be wondering the castle at night, and when she and Malfoy said that Potter and his friends were wondering around as well I was hoping he was wrong" McGonagall said as Melody heard Snape sigh.

"Miss. Winchester has never given me a reason to not trust what she says so far, so I'd figure she might be telling the truth along with Malfoy, but I do not know why he dragged her along with him through the castle" Snape replied as she heard steps towards the door. She recoiled with Draco and stood side-by-side waiting for the verdict from their potions teacher.

He just stared at them for a moment before sighing and sitting at his desk, "you'll both be spending detention for wondering the corridor at night and I'll be deducting twenty-five points each from you" he said as Melody winced.

"Fifty from you and twenty from McGonagall so that's seventy-five points, okay that's acceptable right Draco?" She asked him as he nodded making sure to keep his mouth shut to not cost them any more points.

"Now go back to your dorms and stay there, I'll inform you of your detention" he said as they left together silently.

"I know Potter was there Mel" Draco said as Melody nodded.

"He was, I can't tell you how I know right now but he was" Melody said as Draco nodded.

"Will you ever tell me?" He asked as she nodded with a smile.

"I will but later" she said as he smirked.

"Alright night Mel" he said as she went up her stairs to go to bed as he did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>As celebration of getting internet back today I finished this chapter for you guys hope you enjoy.<strong>

_**~Rusty14~**_


	10. Into the Dark Forest, Yay!

**_DISCLAIMER_****: Check chapter one.**

**Name: Slytherin's Girl: Year One**

**Book: Harry Potter**

**Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

**Chapter rating: K**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance**

**Pairing(s)**

**OC/Draco**

**OC/Blaise**

**_Summary_****:** Melody H.R.M. Winchester was dropped on the Winchester's step 10 years ago, now she goes to Hogwarts with her undeveloped powers & secrets that she doesn't know about. With being a Slytherin will her secrets come unraveled that her family tried so desperately tried to keep hidden? Will she & Harry find out who they really are to each other? Suck with summary hope story's better RR.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Ten: Into the Dark Forest, Yay!<span>

**(Mel's Pov)**

To say Marcus was disappointed in me was almost an understatement. Not only was he mad but so was my family as they claimed that I was raised differently than a Gryffindor would be.

I was thankful that I was still able to stay on the team Terrance of course wasn't that mad, he kept cracking jokes about Gryffindor losing a hundred and fifty points from three kids that always lightened the mood with our house.

Draco got a bit of a scolding from his father as well though his mother was very curious as to why we were out late together. I'm never going to hear the end of it from anyone.

I sat in the common room with the boys when a prefect came in with two notes in his hand. "Oh hey Kyle" I smiled as he nodded back while handing a slip to Draco and I.

"It's from Snape, it's your detention slips" he explained as we looked at them.

"Great we're stuck with Gryffindorks again. I swear people are doing this on purpose" I said as Kyle snorted in amusement before leaving.

"So we have to meet Filch right?" Draco asked as I nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Pov)<strong>

Melody and Draco walked to where they were to meet Filch while the others were doing their studying.

He stood there waiting with his lantern, it wasn't long before Harry, Hermione and Neville appeared Melody didn't like Harry and Hermione's thoughts when they spotted the two Slytherins.

He was quick to lead them out, "I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you eh?" He said while leering at them. "Oh yes… hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me… It's just a pity they let the old punishment die out… hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed… Right, off we go and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do."

Melody clung to Draco's side as she listened to the man speak, he allowed her to as he glared at Filch's back.

They all made their way across the grass as Melody stayed next to Draco. She knew something bad was going to happen as Filch was way too happy about something. Melody kept hearing Neville sniff which was starting to aggravate her.

"Is that you Filch? Hurry up, I want her get started" Hagrid's voice broke through the air actually giving Melody some hope.

"I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again boy, it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece" Filch said as Melody and Draco were instantly stopping, they heard Neville whimper in fear.

"The forest? We can't go in there! They're werewolves in there" Draco complained as Melody tugged him forward to keep up with them.

"That's your problem isn't it?" Filch said, his voice cracking with glee, "should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble shouldn't you?" He smirked as Melody started panicking while staying next to Draco who was nervous himself, she saw Neville actually start to shake in fear.

Hagrid came striding forward them out of the dark, Fang, his boarhound, at his side. "Abou' time" he said "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right Harry, Hermione, Melody?" Hagrid asked as Melody felt the two Gryffindorks stare at her with a confused glance as she nodded to Hagrid.

"I wouldn't be too friendly with them; they're here to be punished after all" Filch coldly stated.

"That's why yer late, is it?" Hagrid said, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here" he finished.

"I'll be back at dawn" Filch claimed, "for what's left of them" he added nastily and turned to start back toward the castle, his lap bobbing away in the darkness as Draco turned to Hagrid.

"I'm not going in that forest" he said as Melody could clearly hear the fear in his voice and glared at Harry who was pleased to hear it himself.

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts" Hagrid claimed quite fiercely in Melody's opinion. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay for it" he finished as Melody sighed before gently elbowing Draco to get him to stop.

"But Mel this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do" he growled to Melody who rolled her eyes. "I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd-"

"-tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts" Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, than get back off ter the castle an' pack, go on!" Hagrid shouted making Melody jump. Draco didn't move, he looked at Hagrid furiously, but then dropped his gaze.

"Right then" Hagrid started, "now listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment" Hagrid finished as he led them to the very edge of the forest, he held his lamp high while pointing down a narrow path that made Melody freeze.

"Look there, see that stuff shinin' silvery stuff on the ground? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat, this is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday, we're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of it's misery" Hagrid said as the two Slytherins twitched.

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" Draco said, still not able to keep the fear out of his voice.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang. An' keep ter the path, right, now we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least" Hagrid claimed as Melody groaned at who they might be stuck with.

"We want Fang" Draco said while Melody nodded as Fang looked at them at hearing his name.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward. So me, Harry, an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Melody, Neville, an' Fang'll go the other. Now if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks right? Get yer wands out an' practice now" Hagrid said as the five kids pulled their wands out to start practicing. "That's it, an' if anyone gets in trouble send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh. So be careful, let's go" he finished dragging the two Gryffindors with him as Neville started to hyperventilate while the two Slytherins rolled their eyes.

While Hagrid went left with the two, Draco led the two students and dog with him as they tried to keep an eye on each other with Fang, Melody kept walking as a noise reached her ears quickly.

"Wait" she halted the two boys as Fang raised his head with a small growl. Something was out there as Melody raised her want somewhat to be prepared.

"Why are you three in the forest at night?" A voice asked them as Melody sighed, it was a centaur.

"My name is Melody, this is Draco, Neville and our friend Fang, we are serving out detention looking for something that's been attacking the unicorns and bleeding them" Melody explained as the centaur, who she noticed, was female with two other female centaurs that came out in the opening.

"I am Eloran; these are my sisters, Meoran and Jenoran. The forest is a dangerous place for you children right now, you should go with the others that are speaking with the others in your herd. Have a peaceful night my children for Mars is very bright tonight" Eloran said as she led her sisters out as they bowed to them while Melody bowed her own head to them.

They waited as the three females left before Draco spoke up, "what were they talking about that Mars was bright tonight?" He turned to a dazed Melody, "Mel, Melody" he shook her as she shook her head.

"Centaurs are known as stargazers they study the places and position of stars and the constellation along with the planets, Mars in particular. They're proud creatures and rather rely on nature than anything else, along with being a tad territorial" Melody explained not realizing that a few were listening to her explanation. "In all honesty I'd like to learn the ways of a centaur; the way that they use herbs and what they know the properties of them, the way they interact with nature itself. I mean they have a better sense of divination than any other wizard or witch that is known but I've also learned that female centaurs are called centaurides from Greek literature." She finished as Draco smiled somewhat.

"H-how do y-you know so much a-about t-them?" Neville asked, stuttering, gaining her attention.

"My father, I think he was friends with a few or at least was acquainted with some. I don't know you'd have to ask him yourself, come on let's go, Fang" she called as the dog was quick followed her voice leading Draco with him, Neville followed quickly.

As they continued a sudden red spark alarmed Melody as she shot around to see Draco laughing as Neville looked at him. "Draco Malfoy" Melody started as her friend froze, "really?" She asked upset knowing Hagrid would think they were in trouble.

"What?" He asked as she placed a hand on Neville's shoulder to keep him calm, as Hagrid appeared no sooner out of breath.

"What is it? What happened?" He asked as Melody sighed.

"Sorry Hagrid, Neville got alarmed when Draco scared him, I'm sorry I was walking ahead so I didn't see it to stop it" she said as Draco hissed at her.

Hagrid sighed as he smiled to Melody, "thank you for telling me Melody, come on let's go rejoin the other two" he said as Neville stayed with Hagrid.

"Why'd you rat me out?" Draco asked as Melody smirked.

"Because you're the reason I got in trouble and am here in detention to begin with Draco" she said as he frowned.

"I said I was sorry before, I really am" he said with a small smile as they reached the two others.

"Malfoy, it seems, had sneaked up behind Neville and grabbed him as a joke, Neville had panicked and sent up the sparks. We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups, Neville you stay with me an' Hermione. Harry, you go with Fang, Melody an' this idiot" Hagrid whispered something to Harry at the end which Melody couldn't catch.

And much to Melody's irritation Harry stayed with them as she pulled the hood on her head and walked to Draco's side petting Fang's head as he followed. Harry had no choice but to follow the two Slytherins, they walked for at least half an hour into the forest, it seemed almost impossible to get through once they got farther into the woods.

"Hey" Harry stopped the others as they came across a stream of shiny stuff, which Melody was betting was unicorn blood, and that only made her hesitate once she spotted it.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is" she whispered as Draco flinched.

"Come on" Draco pushed her closer as Harry inched closer as well.

They watched Harry step forward before something made a slithering sound and watched him freeze on his spot. A bush on the edge of the clearing rustled as a hooded figure crawled across the ground like some stalking animal, and it was stalking towards the children as Fang gave off a warning growl. The children stood there transfixed on the figure as it reached the unicorn that laid on the ground with it's legs at odd angles, the figure lowered it's head to the animal's wound and began to drink it's blood.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" The sound of Draco's screaming brought Melody out of her frozen state as she watched Fang race after Draco when he bolted. She wanted to run but something kept her frozen to her spot as the two disappeared, she suddenly felt searing pain in her throat as the figure lifted his head with the unicorn blood trailing down his chin almost making her throw up.

**(Mel's pov)**

The fear in apparently both Potter and I kept us pinned there in our spots as it continued to approach us, Potter though fell to his knees like he was in pain.

I kept my gaze on the figure but upon instinct I waved a burning hand and burned whatever was there before I bolted like my life depended on it. And it sorta did at the time.

I kept running using my powers to keep myself from tripping or bumping into a tree there, I couldn't keep my pyro power alit fear of burning a tree. But I fell quickly after slamming into something, it was Eloran.

"My child, are you hurt?" She asked helping me up as I gave her a smile removing my hood.

"I am alright thank you Eloran" I said as she gave a small smile back, I chose to walk alongside her as she led me out.

"Why do you prefer to walk Melody? It would be faster to ride" she asked as we made our way through the forest.

"I know it would be an insult to you, my father taught me about centaurs and how to show them respect. So riding on your back would be disrespect wouldn't it?" I asked curiously.

"To some, others like myself won't mind as much" Eloran said as I nodded. "Do you know what made you run so quickly?" She asked as I thought for a moment.

"Something that's been attacking the unicorns I guess" I said as she nodded.

"Do you know why it drank unicorn blood?" She quickly asked as I thought.

"Doesn't it have certain properties to keep you from dying?" I asked as she nodded once again.

"Correct, you see the blood can save someone even if they're an inch from death, but at a terrible price. Since they have slain something pure and defenseless to save themselves, they will only have a half-life, a cursed life from the moment the blood touched their lips" she explained as we made our way completely out of the forest.

"Thank you Eloran for leading me out" I thanked the female who nodded before leaving back into the forest as I returned to the castle.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I made my way to my common room my older siblings were waiting worried. "Hey guys what's up?" I asked as they turned.<p>

"How'd detention go? Draco just popped in and claimed he lost you in the forest" Ruby said as Jo gave me a blanket.

"Anything bad happen?" Sam asked as Melody shook her head

"Not that I can remember, though someone who could be You-Know-Who saw me use my powers upon reaction" Melody winced as Sam and Dean fell off their chairs.

"Come again?!" Dean shouted as Ruby and Jo shushed them.

"Last thing we need is the others to wake up. Now Mel are you sure?" Jo asked as she nodded.

"Who else do you know needs to survive on unicorn blood that can save you even an inch from death?" Melody asked quoting Eloran from earlier.

"We have to tell Mum and Dad" Sam said as Dean snorted.

"And say what? That a deceased dark wizard is back and attacked Mel? That'll go over well with them" Dean said as melody sighed.

"Guys, can we talk about this in the morning? And you know what I don't think it was him, it might've been some other thing" she said as the older students nodded as she got up from sitting on the chair.

"Sure sorry Mel" Sam said as they hugged her goodnight.

"Goodnight guys, see you in the morning" Melody retreated to her dorm room where the other girls were asleep.

"Hey Mel when did you get back?" Millicent asked as she woke up.

"I just got in, go back to sleep Milli" Melody said as she went to go change.

"Okay goodnight" Millicent laid back down.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the chapter hope it was good.<strong>

_**~Rusty14~**_


	11. Going through the Trapdoor

**_DISCLAIMER_****: Check chapter one.**

**Name: Slytherin's Girl: Year One**

**Book: Harry Potter**

**Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

**Chapter rating: K**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance**

**Pairing(s)**

**OC/Draco**

**OC/Blaise**

**_Summary_****:** Melody H.R.M. Winchester was dropped on the Winchester's step 10 years ago, now she goes to Hogwarts with her undeveloped powers & secrets that she doesn't know about. With being a Slytherin will her secrets come unraveled that her family tried so desperately tried to keep hidden? Will she & Harry find out who they really are to each other? Suck with summary hope story's better RR.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eleven: Going through the Trapdoor<span>

Melody groaned as Draco and Blaise laughed when they looked at her, exams were today and she was flipping out.

"Mel come on you've crammed for these exams for two weeks, even during our eating times and if I ask I'm sure you studied at night" Draco explained as Blaise snorted.

"You are the most well prepared girl I know" Blaise added as Theo, Goyle and Crabbe nodded themselves.

"Yeah guys so who do we have first?" Melody asked as they thought.

* * *

><p>Melody had fun with her pineapple, making Flitwick laugh as well after giving him a top hat and a small wand-like staff, her friends laughed when they found out. Melody was able to turn her mouse into a flowersnake snuffbox she got good points for that. Their forgetful potion was an interesting one as a few fumbled but with melody practicing with them the boys were able o get good points themselves with their own potions. Last was their history of magic class, one practically everyone fell asleep in but from studying the notes Sam and Jessica they were able to get the right material for their quizzing.

But what Melody noticed was Harry's array of talking in his mind, she could barely sort through everything before her attention was taken. But every now and then. But every now and then her neck would start throbbing where her old scar was, Sam was always quick to get an ice pack on her neck to help the pain.

"Hey Mel-Mel" Blaise said as she looked up from her book. "Exams are over and yet your reading? Okay that's odd" he claimed as she mimicked him, making him laugh. "Hey Dray's looking for you" he said as Melody nodded.

"Got it" she got up as he left the common room. Melody has been hiding her powers from her friends, it made her feel bad because she had he feeling like she was lying about not knowing something.

She walked up to the owlery to go visit Silver Wings, her bird's been lazy without anything to deliver. She smiled when she saw Draco petting Aurora but also Silver Wings who was next to the younger owl. Those two had grown close as the kids usually spent time together, so their owl's reflected their attitudes to one another.

Silver Wings was quick to fly to Melody who held her arm out allowing the falcon to land on her. "Hey there's my pretty girl" Melody whispered kissing the female's head.

"Scared me for a moment there" Draco said as Aurora opened her wings for Melody who smiled. "Seems like you won over Aurora" he commented as Melody laughed. "Hey Mel?" He asked as Silver Wings few back to Aurora.

"Yeah Dray?" She asked walking up to him.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong right?" He asked as Melody nodded.

"Yeah actually I was wanting to tell you about something. Remember when I told you I was a telekinetic?" She asked.

"Yeah you also were clairvoyant from our flying lessons" he smirked as she nodded.

"Yeah. But I also wanted to explain my other powers. I can tap into someone's thoughts, it's how I found Clare during Hallowe'en, how I knew where Potter was when we got caught, I also can somewhat control elements, water is the strongest that I can control, the others I'm still learning" Melody explained but paused. "Did I ever tell you that Potter was my twin?" Draco nodded, "I found out when I was in the infirmary, sometimes I can get visions during my sleep if they're strong enough" Melody finished as Draco took everything in.

"Huh, does anybody else know?" He asked as Melody shook her head.

"Family, parents told Dumbledore before I even knew that" Melody explained while Draco kept watching her.

"Are you going to tell the others?" He asked as she nodded, "why haven't you told us sooner?"

"Because my family's always been very protective about anything dealing with my powers, so not many know" Melody said as Draco nodded.

"We should head back down, I'm sure you family will be looking for you soon" Draco said as she nodded.

"Okay" she smiled as they raced each other back.

* * *

><p>Melody laughed as they ate their breakfast, everyone had taken to her secret well. They asked for a peek at her pyrokinetic abilities, there has never been a witch with all those powers, Blaise suggested that it was because of the altercation between her and Voldemort.<p>

"Yeah, trust me, I didn't know it was me that lit Sam on fire" Melody laughed as Dean laughed when Sam hit his head against the table.

"And I apparently can't live that story down" Sam said as Ruby kissed his head with a smile.

"It's okay honey" Ruby said as Jo smirked while Emma and Jessica came up.

"Hey guys, we just ran into three small cubs in a hurry" Jessica said as Melody looked up.

"Three?" She asked as Jessica nodded, "great I think I know" she muttered, "hey guys I'll see you later" she said as they nodded she quickly followed the three Gryffindorks as they ran into McGonagall.

"I don't know how you found out about the stone but assure you that it's safe" McGonagall claimed as Melody froze.

_'They can't be talking about the Philosopher's Stone' _Melody thought as she crept away and pulled her cloak out. "For once I'll use this" she muttered as she hid in the dark, she saw them come out arguing.

"It's tonight" Harry said, Melody frowned confused at what he meant. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight, he's found out everything he needs and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up" Harry said making Melody angry that he blamed her head of house for going after the stone. He's the one who informed her about the stone in the first place.

Hermione's gasp caught her attention, there stood Snape who watched the wearily. "Good afternoon" he started. "You shouldn't be inside on a day like this" he claimed as they stared at each other.

"We were" Harry stumbled as Melody smirked.

"You want to be careful" Snape started, "hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor can't really afford to lose any more points can it?" He asked with a smirk as she silently giggled. "Be warned Potter, anymore nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled, good day to you all" he said leaving.

"Right so here's what we do" he whispered as he turned to them while Melody got alone to listen. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape, wait outside the staff room and follow him if he lives it. Hermione, you'd better do that" Harry said pointing to the girl.

"Wait why me?" She asked confused.

"It's obvious, you can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick" Ron than tried to imitate the girl who glared.

"Oh shut up" she replied but agreed never the less.

Melody rolled her eyes as the disappeared and smirked before removing her cloak and came up to Hermione who froze at seeing her.

"Who are you waiting for?" Melody asked as Hermione gulped.

"Professor Flitwick" she stuttered as she looked at Melody, "you?"

"My head of house, you know, Snape" she added as Hermione nodded quickly avoiding her gaze.

_'Oh no! What am I going to do now? If I try and follow her and Snape she'll most likely hear me!' _Hermione ranted as the door opened to the lounge.

"What are you two doing here?" Snape asked suspiciously.

"Miss. Granger said she wanted to talk to Professor Flitwick but I was going to ask you something" Melody explained as Snape nodded.

"Just a moment" he said as Hermione's eyes widened. Shortly Snape and Flitwick came out to the two first years who patiently waited starring at one another "Here you are Miss Granger I believe you were waiting for the professor" Snape said.

"Y-yes thank you Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick about our tests-" Melody notice the smaller professor jump happily at Hermione's question.

"Now Miss. Winchester what did you need?" Snape asked as they walked.

"About the article you gave me. About the Philosopher's Stone. Why did you want me to do an article about it?" Melody asked as Snape continued to walk with her.

"I thought it might interest you, but I also was curious about what you might think about the article" he claimed as Melody 'hmmed.'

"Okay thank you Professor" Melody smiled as he nodded.

* * *

><p>"Hey so what were the cubs doing?" Jo asked as Melody came in.<p>

"Something about the Philosopher's Stone" Melody said as she made sure no one was listening about their conversation.

"You're joking" Sam laughed as Emma and Jessica stared at her, Melody's face remained in a serious face, "you're serious" he sighed with Dean.

"Yes, and I'm not about to allow a Gryffindork try and be the hero" Melody claimed as they nodded. "So I'm going to follow them" she claimed as they stared at her.

"Do you realize that if you get caught, you might be expelled?" Ruby growled while Melody stared blankly at her

"I know but if Voldemort gets a hold of the stone, we're screwed" Melody said as they groaned realizing that she was right.

"Fine" they grumbled as she smirked.

* * *

><p>Melody calmly walked out of her dorm room and into the common room where her siblings were. "Come on guys" she groaned as they stood.<p>

"Mel let us come and help" Jo said as Melody got her cloak out.

"No guys, I'm doing it myself" Melody said as she left out of the common room. She placed her cloak on and did a tracking spell her dad created, mainly to locate her and her siblings down when they were younger, she tapped into Harry's magic to locate him.

She followed the compass telling her where to go. She noticed it was leading her to the Third Corridor, _'so that's where the stone was hidden' _she thought as she withdrew her cloak and sent it to her brothers.

"Is that a harp?" She asked making the three wheel around.

"What-How did you find us?!" Harry shouted.

"Through a spell my father created. Now my question to you all, why are you searching for the stone?" She asked as they stared at her, but quickly a growl caught their attention. "Uh-oh looks like he's waking up" Melody claimed as the three headed dog growled over their four bodies. Melody acted quickly as she pulled out her wand and aimed it at the harp, "honestly don't you guys know the simplest music playing charm?" She asked moving the large paw with their help.

"Know it all" Ron groaned as she smirked.

"And proud of it kid" she said as Harry opened the door. "Anyone want to go in first?" She asked as they looked to each other, "well see ya" she jumped into the trap quickly hearing their shouts of alarm. She landed on something squishy and slightly soft, "what the bloody- oh hell no!" She shouted searching for her wand she had stashed. Hearing three other thumps alerted her that she had company.

"What is this?" Ron asked as Melody located her wand.

"Uh this would be Devil's Snare" Melody said as she grabbed her wand, the vines started wrapping around everyone quickly.

"You know what I'm glad we know what it's called, that's a big help" Ron snarled to her, she quickly glared back with more venom.

"Will you shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" Hermione shouted as the thing was curling around them.

"Well someone please hurry up, I can't breathe" Harry gasped, trying to wrestle with it as it curled around his chest.

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare… what did Professor Sprout say? It likes the dark and the damp" Hermione recited about her knowledge of the plant.

"So someone light a fire!" Harry choked out as the vines wrapped tighter around his neck.

_'That's it!' _Melody thought at the same time as Hermione. Melody moved her wand from her hand, as she heated her palms up while Hermione was complaining about no wood. "You are a witch aren't you?" Melody said as she yanked her wand arm free, _"Incendio!"_ She shouted to the plants that quickly released them and dropped them to the ground.

"It's a good thing someone was paying attention to Herbology" Harry said as Melody rolled her eyes as she walked slightly before kneeing quickly.

"Ow!" She held her right ankle quickly as Hermione came over.

"Are you alright?" She asked worried.

"No, I think when I landed on the ground I had my ankle turned" Melody said as Hermione helped her up.

"Come on" Hermione looked sternly at the two as Harry came over. "Here you can lean on me" Hermione said as Melody shifted her weight onto Hermione slightly.

"Thanks Hermione" Melody said as the girl smiled.

"Well I'm helping because you helped me" Hermione said as Melody smiled.

The four walked down a stone passageway behind Harry, "this way" he leaded them as Hermione continued to help Melody.

"Can you hear something?" Ron asked whispering.

Melody lowered her head moving her hair away from her left ear, she actually did hear something. "Almost sounds like wings" she answered as Ron nodded.

"There's a light ahead, I can see something moving" Harry said as they came closer to the source. They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a lit chamber, its ceiling reaching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room, on the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" Ron asked a little fearful as Melody watched them carefully.

"Probably, they don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once. Well here's no other choice, I'll run" Harry said as he raced across the room covering his face. But nothing happened to him.

Ron went next than followed by the two girls, Melody kept her want to out to protect them but also to conceal her powers.

Hermione made sure that melody was kept upright as she helped to try and open the door. Melody used her eyesight to see what the flying things were. Before glittering caught her eye.

"Uh guys" she tried, "guys" she got their attention instantly.

"What?" Harry asked irritated.

"Well I'm just wanting to let you know those aren't birds. They're keys if you look close enough" Melody explained as they looked up as well. "Also I won't be able to fly so you guys are going to have to do it" she explained as they followed her gaze to broomsticks.

"She's right, can you stand next to the door to catch the key?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione she's a Slytherin she'll just save herself-" Ron explained as Melody cut him off.

"Sure Hermione" she said as Ron gaped at her. "Something wrong Weasley?" She asked as Ron closed his mouth glaring at her.

"Okay lets go" Harry said as Melody moved over to the door as they went to the brooms.

She watched and snorted when Harry finally spotted it as Ron crashed into the ceiling.

Harry was able to catch it as she winced, he dove and chucked it at her, ankle still sore she got the lock with the struggling key.

"Come on, come on!" She ushered the three into the room.

The next room was dark, actually they couldn't see each other. Harry was leading them as Melody stayed close to Hermione while Ron was behind them.

But they we're quick to notice a large chess game laying in front of them. "Uh is that a wizard chess game?" Melody asked.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked as Ron stepped forward.

"Isn't it obvious? We have to play across" Ron said as they looked at him. He walked up to the black knight, gently placing a hand on it's horse, it was quick to come to life, pawing a the ground. "Are we supposed to join you?" Ron asked the piece as it nodded, he turned to the three as melody waited. "I think we need to join as four missing pieces" Ron claimed as Melody's eyes widened in shock. She hated chess, always had, her family stopped playing years ago for some reason. "Now don't be offended, but you two suck a wizard chess and I don't know if Melody plays-"

"Oh trust me I hate this game" Melody said as Ron nodded.

"And we're not offended just tell us what to do" Harry said.

"Okay Harry, you take the place of that Bishop and Hermione you go next to him with Melody on the other side" Ron said as they nodded.

"What about you?" Melody asked as Ron turned while Hermione helped her to her position.

"I'll be a knight" Ron said as they nodded, the four pieces seemed to have been listening as they moved off the places.

"Harry, move diagonally four squares to the right" Ron said as Harry complied. But the white queen destroyed their knight and dragged it off the board. Melody tuned Ron out as she only paid attention to when her name was called.

They all slowly made their way across the board. A lot of their side was destroyed. Ron was keeping them safe as quick as he could, taking out the white pieces as much as he could.

But quickly Melody caught a string of Ron's thoughts with horror, he was going to sacrifice himself. She heard the three arguing before Ron looked a Melody who held sadness in her eyes. He nodded as she closed her eyes with a small tear slipping down her cheek.

Slowly he stepped forward up to the queen as they watched, the queen pounced and dragged Ron off the board as he was out. Harry walked three steps to the left, and with pleasure Melody watched the king throw his crown at Harry's feet as Melody sighed.

The three looked at Ron as Melody checked on his thoughts, they were faint but they were there. She followed them to the next room.

"Next is Quirrell or Snape" she stated as they nodded.

Walking through the door, blood quickly flooded Melody's nose as they saw a troll.

"I'm glad we don't have to fight that one" Harry muttered as they nodded and stepped over the creature, "so Snape's next."

In the next room was lined with seven bottles shaped differently. As soon as they walked through the door purple fire sprang up behind them as black fire flames covered the front door, Melody smirked fire was her specialty.

Harry grabbed something as Hermione read out;

_"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."_

Melody laughed with happiness with Hermione.

"It's a puzzle, no magic" Hermione explained as Harry stared at the two like they had a second head.

"Even the greatest wizards would be stuck here forever" Melody said to Hermione who nodded.

"So we will" Harry said.

"No we won't" Hermione started, "we have everything here on this paper-"

"-three are poison, two are wine, one will get us across the black fire and one will get us through the purple" Melody finished for Hermione who smiled and nodded.

"But how do we know which to drink?" Harry asked, Hermione thought for a moment.

"I know the smell of the wine that was on the list" Melody said as they turned to her curious. "My Dad allowed me a sip of nettle wine every Christmas" Melody shrugged as Hermione 'ahhed' with a smile.

"Well I also noticed from the list of how they say which ones have the poison and others aren't the right ones. Like this one here will get one through the black flame" Hermione said as Harry looked at the small vial.

"There's only enough there for one of us" he said, "that's hardly one swallow" they all looked at one another.

Melody knew that none of this was her decision especially if it included Ron, if it had been reversed with her friends she would have trouble deciding. "Which one will get you back through the purple flames?" She asked as Hermione pointed at the round bottle at the right end of the line.

"You drink that. No listen, get back and get Ron, grab brooms from the flying key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him, I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I' no match for him, really." Harry claimed as Melody watched them.

"But Harry what if You-Know-Who's really with him?" Hermione asked worried as they sorted the potions out.

"Well, I was lucky once wasn't I?" He asked motioning to his scar, "I might get lucky again, you never know" he said.

Melody tuned them out waiting for them to decide on what they were going to do.

_-Sam-_ she mentally called.

_-Mel? Where are you? What's happening?-_ Sam thought back.

_-I'm with Potter and Hermione, we're only a door away from You-Know-Who. Hermione's coming back with Weasley to try and get help from Dumbledore, but you have to alert Professor about it too and hurry please-_ Melody ended the link as Harry turned to her.

"You drink first" Harry said nervously, "you are sure which is which aren't you?" He asked worried.

"Positive" she said taking a drink of the round bottle before shuttering and making a face as Melody placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not poison?" She asked worried as Harry also shared the same look.

"No but it taste like ice" Hermione claimed as Harry pushed her to the purple flame.

"Hurry before it wears off, go" Harry said as Hermione bolted through. "What about you Melody?" Harry asked worried.

"I'll be fine, quickly take it and go" Melody said as Harry took it and went through the flame as she breathed before walking to the flame and calmly placed her hand over the fire not feeling heat whatsoever and walked through the door and gaped when she saw who it was. It definitely wasn't her professor and wasn't Voldemort either, even Harry looked shocked next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>End of this chapter and only one or two more to go, how was this chapter guys, please be honest. And I'm celebrating that I've reached 100 pages on my story!<strong>

_**~Rusty14~**_


	12. The Stone & Voldemort

**_DISCLAIMER_: Check chapter one.**

**Name: Slytherin's Girl: Year One**

**Book: Harry Potter**

**Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

**Chapter rating: K**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance**

**Pairing(s)**

**OC/Draco**

**OC/Blaise**

**_Summary_:** Melody H.R.M. Winchester was dropped on the Winchester's step 10 years ago, now she goes to Hogwarts with her undeveloped powers & secrets that she doesn't know about. With being a Slytherin will her secrets come unraveled that her family tried so desperately tried to keep hidden? Will she & Harry find out who they really are to each other? Suck with summary hope story's better RR.

**Last chapter hope you guys like this story.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twelve: The Stone &amp; Voldemort<span>

There in front of them stood their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell.

"You!" Harry gaped as Melody held the same shock in her own features. Quirrell smirked, his face completely still, no twitch detected.

"Me" he claimed calmly as the two kids froze from moving any closer.

"But I thought… Snape-" Harry was cut off by a glare from Melody and Quirrell speaking.

"Severus?" Quirrell asked while laughing making Melody become tense. It wasn't a usual quivering laugh but a cold and sharp one. "Yes Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p poor st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?" He asked going to his character as the two stared at him.

"But Snape tried to kill me!" Harry countered as Melody turned her hardened gaze to him quickly.

"Snape is a good teacher, Potter" Melody defended her teacher.

"No, no, no I tried to kill you. Your friend Miss. Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. Though you almost knocked your sister here out as well" Quirrell said as Melody's eyes shot to him wide in alarm. "Oh you didn't know. Hmm well a few more seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a countercurse, trying to save you" Quirrell claimed with a smirk.

"Snape was trying to save me?" Harry asked as Melody glared at Quirrell.

"Of course, why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny really… he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do nothing with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular… and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you both tonight" Quirrell said as he snapped his fingers, ropes shot from thin air wrapping around the twins who tried to break free. "You're too nosy to live, Potter. As are you Winchester" Quirrell said as she continued to glare. "Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."

"You let in the troll?" Melody asked shocked.

"Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls, you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running round looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three headed dog didn't even manage to bit Snape's leg off properly" Quirrell said as he paced in front of them, "now you two wait quietly, I need to examine this interesting mirror."

Harry turned to Melody who frowned when she saw the mirror, "why didn't you tell me you were my sister?" Harry hissed her quietly while she sighed.

"Because I didn't think it was necessary at the time when I found out" Melody hissed out as she returned her attention to the mirror.

"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone" Quirrell mumbled, tapping his way around the frame "trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this… but he's in London... I'll be far away by the time he gets back…"

"I saw you and Snape in the forest" Harry blurted as Melody turned to him confused.

"Yes, he was on to me by that time trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side." Quirrell claimed as he turned to the mirror with a hungry look. "I see the Stone… I'm presenting it to my master, but where is it?"

"But Snape always seemed to hate me so much" Harry said as he tried to struggle. Melody though tried to summon enough heat to burn the ropes but couldn't without causing attention from Quirrell.

"Oh he does, heavens yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other, but he never wanted you dead" Quirrell said as he continued his stare into the mirror.

"But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing, I thought Snape was threatening you" Harry continued as Melody became confused. The first time so far they saw fear appear on Quirrell's face as they stared in the mirror.

"Sometimes, I find it hard to follow my master's instructions, he is a great wizard and I am weak-"

"You mean Voldemort was there in the school?" Melody asked worried as she thought even Hogwarts wasn't safe anymore.

"He is with me wherever I go. I met him when I traveled around the world a foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was, there is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to see it… since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times, he has had to be very hard on me" Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily, when I failed to steal the Stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me… decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me" Quirrell cursed under his breath. "I don't understand, is the Stone inside of the mirror? Should I break it?" He asked.

"Isn't there that 7 years of bad luck thing if you break a mirror?" Melody asked Harry who nodded with a small smirk.

She noticed Harry trying to edge away but fell from the binds on his ankles. She was too busy looking at Harry before she heard Quirrell shout, "help me Master!" Before a voice answered making her shiver in fear.

"Use the boy and girl… Use the boy and girl" as Quirrell rounded on Harry and Melody.

"Come here Potter, Winchester" he clapped his hands and the rope binding the two fell off, slowly Harry got to his feet as Melody stood like a stoned statue. "Come here" he repeated, "look in the mirror and tell me what you see" he ordered, the twins walked toward him carefully.

Quirrell stepped aside as they stood side-by-side, staring at the mirror together. Melody's reflection raised a hand to it's mouth with a smirk telling her to stay quiet before pointing to Harry's reflection who held a blood-red stone in it's palm before putting it in the back pocket and nodding to it's partner as the female produced a small ball of fire in it's hand staring at the man on the side.

"Well? What do you see?" Quirrell asked impatiently.

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore, I-I've won the house cup for Gryffindor" Harry said as Melody thought up a lie of her own.

"What about you girl?" Quirrell questioned with a frown.

"I see myself with my friends and siblings we're older and congratulating my brother in making the team" she lied quickly.

Quirrell cursed quickly, "get out of the way" he pushed the twins out of the way.

"They lie, they lie" the same voice whispered again.

"Come back here! Tell me the truth! What did you see!" Quirrell shouted at them.

"Let me speak to them face-to-face" the voice continued.

"Master, you are not strong enough!" Quirrell said with fear in his voice.

"I have enough strength for this" the voice said again.

The two were pinned to the place they stood there while Quirrell unwrapped his turban. The man's head looked smaller as the tarp fell away and slowly he turned.

Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face they had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"Harry and Melody Potter..." it whispered.

"See what I have become? Mere shadow and vapor ... I have form only when I can share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now... why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket boy?" The face said. Melody felt Harry pull her backwards as they kept their eyes on him.

"Don't be a fool, better save your own life and join me... or you'll meet the same end as your parents... They died begging me for mercy..." the face snarled.

"LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly startling Melody.

Quirrell was walking backward at them, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling at them.

"How touching… I always value bravery… Yes, boy, your parents were brave… I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight… but your mother needn't have died… she was trying to protect you both… Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."

"NEVER!" Melody shouted as Harry hoisted her back quickly.

"SEIZE THEM!" and the next second, the two felt Quirrell's hands close on his wrist. At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across Melody's neck, she felt like she couldn't breathe, struggling with all her might, and to her surprise, Quirrell let go of them. The pain lessened, she looked around wildly to see where Quirrell had gone, and saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers, they were blistering before his eyes.

"Seize them! SEIZE THEM!" shrieked Voldemort again, and Quirrell lunged, knocking Harry clean off his feet' landing on top of him, both hands around Harry's neck, yet she could see Quirrell howling in agony.

"Master, I cannot hold him, my hands, my hands!" And Quirrell, though pinning Harry to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms, they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny.

"Then kill them, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort. Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but instinctually Melody shot a ball of fire at Quirrell while Harry grabbed his face.

"AAAARGH!" Quirrell rolled off him, his face blistering, too, and then Melody knew: Quirrell couldn't touch Harry's bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain, they're only chance was to keep hold of Quirrell, keep him in enough pain to stop him from doing a curse.

Harry jumped to his feet, caught Quirrell by the arm, and hung on as tight as he could. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw Harry off, the pain in Melody's neck was building, he couldn't see, she could hear Quirrell's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of, "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!"

But she was positive of hearing the cry of "Harry! Melody!"

But slowly Melody fell but felt something soft cushion her fall, "it's alright child, sleep now" and her eye slowly fell shut as she felt herself being lifted.

* * *

><p>"Melody? Sweetheart?" Mary's voice floated down into the girl's ears.<p>

"Mum?" Melody mumbled as Mary's smiling face appeared with a happy Emma.

"Guys she's awake" Emma said quietly as her siblings came over. "How are you?" Emma asked as she turned back to the girl.

"Sore… wait what happened to the Stone?" Melody shot forward as Dumbledore came in.

"Rest dear child, the Stone is safe, as is your brother" he commented as Melody looked away. "I take it he knows" Dumbledore said as she sighed. "Well he almost got me thrown out with being frantic about the Stone himself, but the Stone is being destroyed as we speak" he finished as Melody turned to him quickly.

"But Mr. Flamel-"

"Will be spending the rest of his time with his wife at their vacation home I believe, everything is in order and they have no more debts to fix. Now you must rest as your house is frantic about your health" Dumbledore said as she sighed closing her eyes.

"Night Rug-Rat" Dean said kissing her head as the rest left.

* * *

><p>She woke up a few days later fully healed and ready to get out of the hospital wing. "Well everything is good and healthy so I think you're ready to leave" Madam Pomfrey said with a smile.<p>

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey" she said with a small smile of her own and got up with Sam next to her. They walked out as she ran into the headmaster, "hey Sam I'll see you later okay?" He nodded and walked off.

"Professor?" She caught his attention.

"Ah Melody, feeling better I hope" he smiled. As she smiled herself and nodded.

"I was curious, Quirrell said that Professor Snape and my birth father hated each other, but he protected Harry from what I learned a few times in this year. May I ask why?" Melody asked as they walked side-by-side.

"Ahh, well it might have something to do with what James did. He saved Snape. Something he could never forgive the boy for. Maybe he felt it was his responsibility to watch out for your twin as to not be in debt to the man any longer" Dumbledore said as they continued to walk.

"Well I was the man's daughter so why did Snape never dislike me?" Melody asked confused.

"Because, you showed your potential at being sorted into his house. But also because you don't resemble your parents at all, I mean you are blonde. Your brother and father have black hair while Lily had red hair, you share one blue eye and one green. But it's also that he has interacted with you and your family when you were just a toddler" Dumbledore said as she smiled.

"Thank you Professor" he patted her on the head as he produced a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and offered her one.

"I hope you have a better selection than I did" he smiled as she pulled one out and ate it before shuddering.

"Sadly I received a sardine that time" she said making a face as he laughed with warmth in his voice. "Have a wonderful day Professor and thank you" she said as he nodded.

She made her way into the house before she was bombarded by her classmates.

"Mel hey what happened?" Theo asked worried.

"We missed you on the team" Terrence said as he and the team came over.

"Hey guys what's been going on?" She asked as Draco got her to sit down.

"We're winning the House Cup this year" Marcus smirked as Melody nodded with a smile.

"Yes! But hey guys I'm going to go walk about for a little, been cooped up in the Hospital Wing for too long" Melody said as they nodded.

* * *

><p>Melody sighed as she walked around Hogwarts, "Oh Melody, I haven't seen yer in a while now. How've yeh been?" Hagrid asked as she approached him.<p>

"I've been good, just got out of the Hospital Wing" Melody smiled as Hagrid chuckled.

"Yeah I've bin ter visit yer brother, he's doing better" Hagrid said as Melody nodded. "Still weird that yeh know the truth?" Hagrid asked as she nodded once again.

"But I've come to an understanding of it. Well I'll talk with you later Hagrid have a good day" Melody said waving off to leave the half giant who waved back with a smile.

Melody walked around for the rest of the day and was happy that the threat was over for now. She felt something claw her leg to crawl up, looking down she saw Hellion meowing at her nonstop.

"Hi boy" she picked the happy cat up as he purred and laid his head against her shoulder as she pet him. "You act like I was gone for day or so" she laughed as they made their way back to the school.

* * *

><p>Melody smiled as she made her way to the end-of-year feast, she sat in between Draco and Blaise as they rest filed in. To her happiness the hall was decked out in green and silver colors as her house was all too happy themselves.<p>

"It' the seventh year in a row for us, good job everyone" Marcus said with the two Winchester boys who were checking on the first years about their first year.

"Oh I'm so happy!" Annabeth hugged the three from behind, Blaise cleared his throat gently as he smiled to the reddish/brown haired girl.

"I think we're all happy Ann" Blaise said as Melody smirked with Draco as they notice everyone go quiet when Harry walked in before everything started back up.

"The dead arise" Melody mumbled as people other than Slytherin stood up to see the kid.

Dumbledore stood up to the podium moments later as the hall with a smile. "Another year gone! And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were, you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts" he started as they laughed. "Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two." A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table, as Melody high fived her group.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account" Dumbledore claimed as the Slytherins went stoned-face about it. "Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes first, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points" the Gryffindors cheered happily. "Second, to Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points" Melody gave the nervous Gryffindor a gentle smile only for a second before it dropped.

"Third, to Mr. Harry Potter..." The room went deadly quiet for pure nerve and outstanding courage, "I award Gryffindor house sixty points" Melody closed her eyes realizing that Gryffindor shared the same amount with Slytherin.

"There are all kinds of courage, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom" Dumbledore said as Snape looked to Melody, who looked down.

_'He hasn't awarded Melody her points' _Melody heard Hermione think upset, though her house won the cup.

Dumbledore made eye contact with Melody, as the girl looked up with a blank face as he noticed the older Winchester siblings hissing at one another. No doubt about her part in the fight between Harry and Voldemort.

"But not many know of the help the three had, she is Melody Winchester" Dumbledore said as he looked straight into her eyes as she winced realizing what he was about to do, "who is uncommonly known as Melody Potter. She helped her brother and his friends and to thank her for her fearless attitude and quick judgment I award her ten points" Melody's head shot up in shock as the Slytherins cheered but also realized that they were once again tied with Gryffindor.

"Yes, yes I realize what this means. The House Cup is shared between the two houses for the first time" that got their attention as the banners changed it went; Slytherin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gryffindor etc.

Everyone was silent for a moment, no one knew what to do, before Melody smiled and nodded to her siblings who started clapping together, slowly everyone did the exact same. The evening went well as everyone ate together laughing spending their last time together in the school.

When they got to their common room, everyone stayed down there from first to seventh, the seventh years were leaving this year it was all their last time at school. They had all gotten their reports back, least to say Melody got good grades that passed her classes, the boys did well on their own with their grades.

Their things were all gone, their clothes, books, personal items were gone. The prefects handed out warnings about them to not use magic over the holiday, though Melody knew her personal power wasn't among the list of magic they were talking about. Than Hagrid led everyone to the boats; everyone talking and laughing with one another, once everyone was settled on the express they all went to go get changed.

Melody **( polyvore / melody _ winchester _ sos _ ch 12 / set ? id = 145967866) **and Annabeth **( polyvore / annabeth _ allens _ sos _ ch12 / set ? id = 145969765) **came back laughing and smiling.

"And what exactly are you two so giddy about?" Ruby came in with a smile once all the boys left.

"Oh nothing" Annabeth smiled as she sat next to Melody who nodded smiling at her friend.

Ruby smiled once Jo came in, "oh really so you two whispering about Blaise didn't send any red flags for me right?" Jo asked as Ruby's mouth fell open with a laugh

"Ohh, now I'm interested" Ruby said.

"Well I'm not the one who's interested in him" Melody smirked as Annabeth's eyes widened before shooting to the girl.

"Aw how cute" Ruby smiled before loud laughter caught their attention. "Boy alert" Ruby smiled as Sam and Dean led the five boys in and took their girls.

"Hey Mel can I ask you something?" Blaise asked the girl as she nodded.

"Sure, ask away" Melody smiled as they sat together, while Annabeth scotched closer to where she was hip-to-hip with the other girl.

"This is Dean's last year right?" Blaise said as Melody nodded.

"His and Jo's yeah" Melody said looking at the boys.

"Hmm, and Adam comes in third right?" Theo asked as Melody once again nodded.

"Yep, so what's everyone doing this summer?" Melody asked smiling to the group who started in the conversation about vacations, trips or parties they're going on.

* * *

><p>"Come on guys" Jo came in leading the small group out of the train.<p>

Melody walked out with her friends as they gathered their things and walked out as they were greeted by their parents who were all standing together with Bobby, John, Lucius and Mr. Goyle talking to each other.

"Mel!" Adam's voice called out before a body crashed into the first year who laughed as she embraced the boy.

"Hey Adam what's up?" Melody asked as Adam mulled his siblings and the two older girls for their hugs.

"Good" he smiled as grabbed a bag and led her back to their families.

"Honey" Mary smiled seeing her daughter as the parents greeted their children happily and talked about their year. "So tell us everything when we get home" Mary said as the parents agreed with the same thing.

"Got it Mama" Melody smiled as the parents made their way to their destinations to leave.

"We should get together for our summer, what do you think?" John asked as the other parents nodded and agreed.

"I agree, how about we owl and make plans about our trips" Lucius said as John nodded. The parents all made their arraignments as the kids all stayed and waited for the parents to finish their plans.

"Alright so we have everything right?" Bobby asked as they nodded.

"Okay so have a good summer kids, can't wait to see you again" Narcissa smiled as they kids nodded and said goodbye to each other.

"See you in a few weeks guys" Melody said hugging her friends goodbye.

"See ya Mel" Blaise said as the families went their own way.

* * *

><p><strong>End of this story, so tell me if I should continue this saga, thanks guys.<strong>

_**~Rusty14~**_


	13. UPDATE!

**Dear Readers,**

**Hey everyone, for the update I'll try and put the next installment of Slytherin's Girl saga up but with my school work and chores I don't know how much I can get done but I will make sure I work on it. Thank you readers who have followed this story from chapter one and I hope I do not disappoint you in the next story.**

**I have already gotten to work on the first chapter and hope to have it up by or before this weekend, thank you all again and have a good day/night.**

_**~Rusty14~**_


End file.
